Risky Proposition
by Soapy Harlequin
Summary: Serena wants Darien but there is problem...he is engaged to Amy, her best friend. So she hachets a scheme to send her out of the country which leaves Darien ripe for the picking. Things go in her favor and he marries her and that's when the real fun begin
1. I got ya man

Disclaim: sailor moon not mine…..

AN: This is nothing and I do mean NOTHING like Memories of Passions. This is more raw, darker and definitely more grown up. This story will use expletives, crude and crass language. This story is rated M for a reason. There is sex…starting with this chapter! This could be a one shot…probably not since I already started working on the second chapter.

Edited 7/30/07

* * *

**Now I aint sayin she a gold digger**

**But she aint messin wit no broke man**

* * *

**G**iggles and deep chuckles could be heard by the staff as a pair took to the stairs. A short yet curvilinear woman walked backwards as a man who towered over her followed her up. Their teasing, flirtatious eyes clashed several times and there was no doubt in their minds what would happen once they got behind closed doors.

"You were simply marvelous Endymion." She said with mock haughtiness and with her nose in the air like several other people did when they told him the same thing.

"Was I?" he drawled softly while loosening his tie. He took a step forward while she also took one backward. His eyes, the color of dark sapphire, roamed over her tight as a glove, silver dress clad form.

"Mmm" she murmured and she reached out to teasingly brush back his dark locks. She dropped all pretenses and anticipation grew by leaps and bounds inside of her. Her wavy blonde hair billowed behind her like a beacon and as always demanded her husband's attention.

Darien, who was formally known to the masses as Endymion, captured her hand and kissed the center of her palm. "I thought you would enjoy it," his words were light but his tone was anything but.

His lips seared her palm and she felt tiny electric currents racing all the way down to her pink painted toes. "How could I not?" she asked, the music that he just played very easily recalled.

She knew the last thing on his mind was music but she didn't let that stop her. "I loved the last one," she wet her red painted lips with her tongue, "it was so volatile." She reached out and started unbuttoning his pristine white chemise.

A powerful shudder went through his strong build at the husky tone her voice took when she said 'volatile.' "You were my inspiration for it," he revealed and his eyes took on a seductive hue bent on seducing her.

She smirked and her back was pressed to the door of their bedroom when they reached the landing. It wasn't long before he came upon her, his body a fingertip away.

She looked up and her breath caught in her throat as his imposing figure trapped her between his solid chest and the door. She had no where to go…not that she wanted to go anywhere.

She arched her back and the tips of her breast brushed his chest. Her eyes closed at the contact and she stifled a moan. "I'm an inspiration? Don't tell your sister that." she whispered, her eyes opening to gaze into his.

He placed his hands on her knee and with every beat of his heart; his hand crept higher until he gripped her upper thigh in his large hand. He lifted said leg and wrapped it low on his waist and came even closer.

She gasped as she felt his erection on her pelvis and this time moaned out loud when his tongue dipped into her ear. "Endy….."

"As I wrote the song, I imagined slipping inside you from behind and roughly taking you."

She was in the midst of taking a breath when he said that and her eyes closed as she fought to breath. Behind her lids, she could see their tangled, sweaty bodies and she sucked in a strangled breath.

His lips brushed against the arch of her neck and it was so light she hardly felt it. "A penny for your thought?" His other hand went lightly up and down her side, sending a series of diminutive tumors through her.

She turned her head until their lips were only an inch apart, "Just a penny? You can afford to give more then that…" Ever the seductress, she lifted her other leg and slid her stiletto dressed foot up his ankle.

His eyes narrowed and he brought his hand to the middle of her back, pressing her more deeply into him. He ignored her sighs and leaned close to her ear, "How about a new diamond necklace?"

"ooo" she moaned and arched against him while licking her lips. Her sky blue eyes on him as he said her favorite word. Diamond. "That's more like it baby." She skimmed his collarbone with medium length nail, "do you really want to know what I'm thinking Endymion?"

He stayed mute; his eyes focused on her and her alone. His sensuously, full lips was set in a grim line and the only reaction she got out him was how his hand on the small of back exerted more pressure.

Slowly and seductively she said, "I was thinking of you…inside of me. So hot, so hard and so mine." She tightened her leg around his leg, even more thankful for her 'dancing' abilities. "Can you imagine?"

Stifling a groan, he removed her leg from his waist and turned her so she was pressed to the door. He was presented with her bare back after he moved her hair to the front.

"Going to frisk me now?" she chuckled and she lifted her hands to splay them on the door and just for the heck of it, she spread her legs.

Darien shook his head, a grin on his lips "maybe later." He spanned her tiny waist and pressed his throbbing erection into her firm, rounded backside. He pressed his chest to her back, his hands now on her firm stomach.

She moaned softly and the fine hair on the back of her neck rose as he nuzzled her neck. "What's wrong with now?" she heatedly responded, her stomach muscles tightening in longing.

Serena wanted to feel his touch, feel his lips on her skin. She wanted more then the light caress, she needed something more concrete. More real. After all if they didn't have fiery, passion they had nothing.

He raised one of his hand and turned the knob, opening the door. Serena stumbled in as the door she was pressed into give way. She turned, her eyes narrowing. "That wasn't nice," she wagged her finger in his face as she kicked off her heels.

"Never said I was," He shrugged off his jacket, not caring that it landed on the floor. She grabbed hold of his tie, pulling one out of the other and while holding on to it, she pulled him to her.

"Nice is overrated," she said as they stumbled backwards until she was partially on the bed and he was on top of her. She pushed him off of her and he obliged. She crawled her way to the center of the bed and she then kneeled. She held his gaze as she reached behind her neck.

She undid the snap and the top part fell, revealing her perfectly proportion, coral tipped breast. After she stayed in front of him bare breasted for a second longer, she unzipped the side of the dress and shimmed out of it.

Darien felt he was sucker punched in the gut when he finally saw her naked. Creamy white, flawless skin, breast that would overflow in his hands, slim waist, curved hips and outrageously long legs for someone of her height.

"Speechless, love?" She felt a strong sense of satisfaction at being able to bring a man like Endymion to his knees just by seeing her naked. Especially since he was known as a "connoisseur" of women.

His expression was dark as his did a slow perusal of her nekkid form. "You've been a naughty girl," he said at last, "you didn't wear underwear." If he had known she hadn't worn undergarment, he would have taken her in the car instead of waiting till they were home.

She shrugged as she ruffled her hair, fluffing it up. "I'm always naughty…you know that." Her eyes gleamed with mischief as she caught glimpses of hard, masculine chest as he finished what she started on the stairs.

Tan bronzed skin was taut over nothing but pure muscle. A tattoo he had of a dagger piercing a long stem rose that was thorny was on his right breast. Air tore from her lungs as a zing went through her at seeing his bare torso.

Darien's trouser hit the floor next and shortly thereafter so did his boxerbrief. Any words she might have said died at the sheer male beauty before her. He was all lines, cuts and delicious honed muscle.

She licked her lips, yummy.

"Speechless, love?" he said tauntingly, throwing her words back in her face.

Serena smiled wantonly at him as she got off the bed with a feline grace. She embellished the sway in her hips as he watched riveted. Once she was only an inch away from him, she looped her hands loosely at the back of his neck.

"Do you know what nice girls wont say?"

Amused and hard as granite, "what don't nice girls say?"

Already standing on the tip of her toes, she brought her self up and wrapped her legs around his hips. "Fuck me."

His mouth came down over hers in a clear swoop. He drove her lips apart with erotic intensity, gripping her hips. Fire erupted within her loins and the wetness at the apex of her thighs increased.

Moans of desire passed from her open mouth as his lips rained small kisses on her face and neck. He moved backwards and dumped her on the bed. None too gently. Seconds later he came on top of her, her legs linking at his lower back.

"And that," he said laughing quietly, "is why nice is overrated."

She murmured an agreement as his left hand cupped an overly sensitive breast. Tiny electric tingles ran down her spine with just the touch of his hand. He flicked her nipple and then rubbed his thumb over it. He then did the same treatment to the other one. Over and over. Back and forth.

Serena arched her back repeatedly, her hands digging in his silky black hair. She lost all thought and reason when he bent his arrogant head and took a hard nipple in his mouth, his hand fondling the other.

Her soft sighs and moans of pleasure was loud and she didn't attempt to silent the sound. He moved his tongue across the nipple and then slowly traced the tip of his tongue around her aureole.

"En-dy-mion," she groaned. The heart of her throbbed with every lick of his tongue. She grew slicker and she moved her pelvis against his. "Now. Now." She hoarsely whispered; she couldn't take it anymore.

He ignored her, he liked to torture her. To bring her to the brink, to have her beg and only when he was good and ready would he gave her the rapture she sought.

Darien held her wrists above her head and he lowered his head for a deep passionate kiss, their tongues entwining like vines.

Her legs quivered from the force she was using to keep them locked around him. She wanted to touch him but she couldn't and she struggled lightly against his hold.

She moved underneath him, stroking his erection in the process. Moaning, Serena arched her body towards his; begging him, silently, to take her.

He chuckled darkly; he wasn't done with her yet. He released her wrists and removed her legs from around him, only to descend down her body. He left tiny nips on her belly, his teeth tugging at the skin.

"Oh…." she gripped at the headboard of their bed, her eyes opening to gaze at the skylight which adorned their ceiling. Unlike most guys who would have had mirrors, he had windows so he could gaze at the open sky. The sky was dark and the only light was the bit of moon that wasn't hiding behind the clouds.

She felt his breath on the juncture of her thighs, she tensed.

Smirking wickedly, Darien kissed her ankle and up her thighs, skipping the area she most desired him.

"Please…" she whimpered. Taking pity upon her, his fingers softly brushed across her nether lips and then he spread them open.

A soft moan escaped her lips when he dipped his finger inside, they groaned. Serena from pure undulating pleasure and Darien from how tight and easy it was to slip inside. He moved up her body once more, his finger going into her achingly slow.

"More" she begged. He slipped another finger in, moving his fingers faster and faster with every shift of her hips. She could feel it building, the tension, signifying the blissful moment of climax was only a breath away.

Her hips moved faster against his nimble fingers, seeking the fulfillment he offered. Her fingernails bite into his shoulders, her breath hot and heavy against his body.

He knew she was getting there, he could feel her vaginal walls squeezing his fingers for all its worth. He momentarily thought of prolonging it, but he couldn't hold himself back any longer.

He needed some relief. ASAP. Each time her body clung to his fingers, it shot another dose of desire through him. He groaned, imagining it wasn't his fingers. He suckled her neck, his lips hitting the spot he knew would have her clawing at his back.

She arched against him, his fingers going deeper and deeper into her. Ever so lightly, his thumb went over her clit and her entire body tensed as spasms tore through her body. Bright light flashed behind her eyelids and she heard firecrackers in her ear.

She hadn't even fully caught her breath before he kissed her. The kiss was aggressive and stole any breath she gained back. He bit at her bottom lip, his tongue seeking entry which she gladly allowed.

He aroused her body once more in hopes of seeking his own climax. His hands glided between her legs once more, his fingers manipulating the highly sensitive area and pleasurable nub.

She moaned deep in the back of her throat, their mouth falling apart for air. She heard him growl in her ear once her seeking hand found his thick erection. She moved her hand with quickness over him.

Her eyes closed and she cried out as his finger once again took refuge within her. It wasn't long before she was more than ready; her insides more slick than it had been before.

He removed her hand from him and then opened her legs wider with his knee. Needing the right angle, he cupped her derrière in his hands and lifted her to him. In one hard thrust, he was buried to the hilt.

The sensation overwhelmed them. Darien, ever so considerate, waited a few second so she could adjust to his bigger than average size. She shifted her hips under him, and gently rocked her hips. Groaning, he clasped her hips in his large hands, stilling her movements.

He receded until only the tip was inside her and without warning he thrust into her even harder than before. Filling her up. A gasp tore from her mouth, chest heaving up and down.

Darien stringed together a four letter expletive that was better not said around young children. He braced most of his weight on his elbows as he took her leg and placed it on his shoulder. "Shit…shit …shit" he bared his teeth in her neck as her slick tightness gripped him.

"Ahhh fuck!" she screamed as he found the spot. That sweet spot many people refused to believe existed because they hadn't felt it themselves. Haters."Endy!" her voice was stuck in a high pitch as she gripped the sheets on either side of her.

Not getting the leverage he wanted, he put an arm underneath her and pulled her atop of him. Darien was also sitting up while he controlled her descending hips. The pressure in him built every time she clung to him like a vice.

Groaning and all but out of breath, she scraped her nail up and down his back. "I told you I knew how to ride," she replied while nipping his ear.

"Shut up," he told her, harshly. He slid his hand between them and found the bud of her desire. He rubbed at it none too gently and took a bouncing nipple in his mouth. He bended her backwards a bit as he suckled and swilled his tongue around the harden peek.

Serena came then, crying out his name. Her body tensed up and her eyes flew open before closing again, her hips stilling above his. She left the signature of her nails on his side as she dug them into him deep.

Her body was so tight, too tight as she came and it took all Darien had not to come right then and there. Once again he had her on her back as he continued to piston his way into her while prolonging her "out of this world" orgasm.

She wanted to beg him to stop as pleasure after pleasure came after her within the space of a heartbeat that she was sobbing. She wrapped her legs around his waist and tightened her inner muscles even more. Wrapping her arms around his neck, her lips went to work on his neck.

He growled and fisted his hand in her hip length blond hair. He went rigid still over her and called out one more time before he released his swimmers into her awaiting womb.

It was moments later when his world had finally righted itself did Darien pull out and roll off her. His hand over his eyes as he breathed deeply.

Serena was breathing just as hard as he was, if not harder, and she turned on her side to watch him. "I should ride more often don't you think?"

He chuckled. She should definitely ride more often but he wasn't going to tell her that. "I need a shower," he said instead and got up.

Her brows furrowed, "Are you going to do another concert?" She would love to go to another. She found his performance to be enchanting and she liked seeing him in that element. He was usually so closed off and aloof that when he played the piano, he was an open book.

He shrugged. He picked up his discarded clothes as well as hers and placed them in a bin for the maid to take to the cleaners. "I'm a business man."

She rolled her eyes, "so?" Endymion "Darien" Shield was much more than a shrewd business tycoon. He was a child prodigy with an affinity for the piano.

When he was 8 years old, he wrote the master piece that many critics compared to the works of Beethoven and Mozart. It was called Serenity. It was a deeply poignant, heartbreaking number that often captivated and brought many people to tears.

What made the song shockingly different and unable to forget was there was a break and in the break it was as joyous as the rest was depressing. Despite the fact that he was a groundbreaking pianist, he retired. And devoted the rest of his life to Shield Enterprise at the tender age of 15 but that didn't stop him from holding a concert every so often.

"Want to join me in the shower?" he asked as he stood between the open door that would lead to their spacious bathroom. He raked his eyes over her naked form.

She turned her nose up, "sex in the shower doesn't do it for me love, sorry."

"Pity," he said before disappearing into the room.

Serena stretched and curled up to his pillow and smiled. She had everything she wanted and she would be damned if she would let some one take it away from her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat up as Darien came out of the shower with a towel tied low on his hips. Sexy didn't even do him justice. She almost regretted not taking him up on his offer. Almost but not quite.

He could feel her eyes on him but he went about his business. Suddenly he turned, "I got a letter today,"

And I would care because? She thought snidely. She brought her knees up to her. "That's good,"

"It was from Amy."

Her eyes went wide with disbelief and her mouth fell open for a second before she closed it. AMY???!!!! Her heart beat picked up and her eyes narrowed as she waited for him to continue but of course he didn't.

Darien could practically hear the thoughts and questions running through his wife's mind. He smirked and walked to the clothes he had but in the bin and found the pants he had just worn. Going through it, he found the letter and held it before her eyes.

She saw the letter in his hand and wanted to grab it but she refrained. She lifted her eyes to his and she cursed him. She could see the mocking laughter in his blues eyes and wanted to scream. Ass

She handed out her hand, no longer able to stop herself. "Give it to me."

He laughed out right. "You didn't say the magic word."

Furious and not able to hide, "give me the damn letter."

Not even bothering to hide his mirth, he tossed it on the bed. Rolling her eyes, she scrambled for it, not caring what it looked like. This was matter of utmost importance, fuck self respect.

She paused in opening it, wondering why he had it in his pants pocket. Hands shaking more now as she looked at him, she pulled the letter out of the envelope. A scent drifting to her nose. It smelled like her. What a loser.

Unfolding the paper, she knew it was from Amy from the neat scripted hand writing not to mention the scent.

_Dear Darien,_

_Is it true? I heard that you married Serena. It must be a lie because you wouldn't marry another woman….you love me. It's some vicious lie told by people who hate you. Tabloid trash. I won't believe it but I did see it in a respected paper…How could you do this to me? And with my best friend? I won't be able to leave Britain for a couple more weeks; I would appreciate it if you write to me. Please. I'm sure you have a suitable reason for marrying Serena_

_Love Amy_

Serena scoffed. Love Amy? Didn't the bitch have any dignity? She resisted the urge she had to crumple it up and throw it away. After properly putting it back in the envelope, she held it tightly in her hand.

She then looked at Endymion, who happened to be looking at her with his arms folded over her chest. She looked at him, not sure how to ask him the question on her mind.

After a while of just staring at each other, he went to the bed and took his property back from her. "I have no intention of doing so," he said at last.

Relief went through her and her tense shoulders immediately relax. "I didn't ask you a question," she said defensively.

"Didn't you?" His questing was a rhetorical and he didn't expect nor did he want a reply.

Not liking where this was going and quickly needing to take control of the situation, she used the only thing she had against him. S-E-X.

She smiled suggestively and straddled his thighs. He gave her a questionable look but he didn't stop her. Sneakily, she removed the letter from his hand and threw it behind her while she kissed him. "Let's find out how fast I can ride…."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time later 

**A**fter their passion was spent, Serena lay snug in his arms. He had already fallen asleep a while ago but she was wide awake. The letter Amy wrote to her husband was still on her mind.

She drummed her fingernail over his tattoo and she burrowed closer, loving the warmth he exuded. Endymion was a hard man but he did something that surprised her.

Every time before they fell asleep, he would pull her in his arms. He would hold her tight and stroke her hair. Her head would be underneath his and she had gotten used to it. Who would have thought he liked to cuddle?

She usually didn't like being up on people when she slept. She needed her space, freedom but with Endymion, she didn't mind. Not one bit but then again it didn't hurt that he was loaded!

After she was sure he wouldn't wake up, she slipped out of his arms and bed. Opening a draw, she slipped on his black wife beater and looked around for the envelope she threw.

As she walked out, she didn't see Darien's eyes opening nor the knowing look that crossed his eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darien's office

**T**urning on the lamp on the desk, she put the envelop on the desk. She rummaged around the room for were Endymion kept his already stamp, ready to mail envelopes.

"Ah-Ha!" she cried out in victory at finding it and then quickly piped down. She was making too much noise. Going to his desk, she quickly found a pen and wrote the return address from Amy's letter on her envelope.

Serena walked to the fireplace that already had the firewood in there. All she needed to do was add a handful of tinder, which she quickly did, then struck a match along the stone and watched it flare.

She stood for a moment watching the flame catch and slowly grow. A devilish smile slowly overtook her angelic features. Turning towards the desk, she touched her husband's letter and without a second thought nor remorse she tossed it into the waiting arms of the fire.

She gleefully watched as the fire eagerly engulfed the paper. "Burn, baby, burn!" Turning around, she went to the desk and pulled out a blank paper. Picking up a pen, she quickly wrote something down.

Nodding at what she wrote, she placed it in her envelope and put it in the 'ready to be mail' pile. She was more than pleased with herself as she walked out, a haughty sneer on her face.

She quickly went up the stairs and slipped into bed after taking off the wife beater. She sighed as she slid beneath the sheets and quickly took her place in her husband's arm.

"Where'd you go?" his voice was gruff from sleep and he opened his eyes partially to look at her face.

She feign innocent and yarned so she could quickly think of something. "Bathroom," she rubbed at his bare chest and kissed it before saying "goodnight love"

Right before sleep claimed her, she thought over what she wrote:

_Amelia,_

_Your man he told me "that he's tired of the shit you got". He took one hit and said "my good shit keeps him coming back." He likes it tight and said "your shit is just a little slack." Girl, don't get mad at me I'm only telling you the fact._

_I've got your man and you can't do anything about it. You may think he is coming back to you but I doubt it._

_Mrs. Endymion Shield._

AN: Serena's letter is a part of a song called "I Got Your Man" by Lady Saw.


	2. Amy

AN: I wasn't going to continue this but I really enjoyed writing the first chapter. I've never before written a "bad" heroine and it's hard not writing her 'nice' but I have the added pleasure of making you guys root for her despite the fact she isn't the Serena who know and love.

Edited 7/30/07

Disclaimer: don't own sailor moon…..

Bunz- that letter was ghetto. It is a reggae song after all…..I like it through, I thought it set the mood and told the readers just a bit more about the situation I'm spinning without having to write it out…..

Imperial Crystal – Intense really? I'll take that. It's more so that I do one on one really well (not to mention the sex) but it can get iffy when it includes other people

Fooxie – Always S/D.

I really want to say a HUGE thank you for the positive reviews. I know it's different and its not the Serena we know but its fanfiction right? It is what I make it. I hope that ya'll will give this an honest chance despite Serena being not so good….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Now I aint sayin she a gold digger**

**But she aint messin wit no broke man**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Y**ou lied to me," Ami spat as she gazed into the smug eyes of her former best friend. How could I have been so stupid? She wondered as her furious eyes went over a woman she no longer recognized.

Her plane had just arrived and instead of going home, she came here. She had to see it for herself, had to know for herself. If Darien did indeed marry the woman that stood before her. And from the looks of it, he did more then marry her.

"Oh please," Serena said mockingly as she wiped imaginary lint from the silk shirt of her hubby she wore that also happened to be gaping open. She eyed the other woman whose hair was so dark it almost appeared blue.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" she asked truly astonished as Serena lounged on the chaise, her legs open and made no attempt to close them. Ami blushed as not only could she see the gravity defying breast but also her private area. "Will you have some decorum?"

She laughed; the sound husky and almost seductive. She caressed the inside of her thighs before taking pity on the blushing woman and crossed her legs. "You wanna know what's gotten into me?" her eyes were innocent but her words were pure sexual.

"NO!" she yelled and brought her hands to her red as a tomato cheeks. She blushed further as Serena laughed, she felt down right foolish and like a school girl.

She shrugged, "don't say I didn't want to tell you honey."

"Don't call me that," she snapped. She always hated it when Serena would call her 'honey', it always sounded condescending. As if the other woman knew something she didn't.

And from the looks of things, she did. Amy never would have thought in a million years that Serena would have essential stolen her man and than have the gall to act like it was nothing. And then there was that letter….

"oooh. So you do have claws?" she licked her lips, "I like it."

Disgust graced her face, "were you always like this? Always such a whore?" Amy questioned wondering how she could have been so wrong where she was concerned. How she could have made such a huge error in Serena's character or rather lack thereof.

She had known that Serena was rough around the edges, so to speak , but that hadn't stopped her from befriending her. They had clicked instantly despite the obvious difference in their social backgrounds. She had been a silver spoon baby whereas Serna was raised in a trailer park.

Immediately the teasing grin fell from Serena's lips to be replaced by a grimaced. "Careful what you call me in my house," she warned.

"A house I decorated!" anger rose up in her again as the situation before her took the forefront of her mind. "That's my man you're sleeping with."

She stood up, her spiked heels making no sound on the expensive carpet. "Correction, that's my husband."

Amy's mouth fell open and her eyes widen in astonishment. "You encouraged me to leave the county; you sleep with my fiancée and then marry him. You whore," before she could have thought better of it, her hand went flying.

::Crack::

Serena's head turned with the force of the slap and her vision blurred momentarily. She righted her head in slow motion and flashing, angry light blue eyes glared daggers. She gingerly lifted a hand to touch her right cheek. "Strike one." She said calmly as if getting slapped was an every day occurrence and it probably was Amy nastily thought.

"Strike one? Strike one?" she made a motion to slap her again but she caught her wrist.

Serena smiled as she tightened her hand around her wrist. "Don't mistake my kindness for weakness, Amelia. I'll let it go in the name of our friendship but next time you touch me, I will slaughter you."

Ami yelped and tugged her wrist away, rubbing them after she did so. "I don't have treacherous, backing stabbing, gold digging harlots as my friends." She said miffed.

Serena flipped her long blond hair over her shoulder and looked over Ami's appearance. She had on a harsh looking pantsuit and looked every bit of a scorned woman.

Ami blushed further and pulled down the lapels of her blouse and regretted wearing something so business like. Especially when Serena looked so sexy and like she belong on the centerfold of playboy magazine.

"I did you a favor." Serena said as she inspected her nails, "you wouldn't be able to handle Endymion; he is too much man for you."

She scoffed and tried hard to tamp down her anger. She had handled Darien…at least she had thought. Yes, she had had obvious problem with a sexual relationship but she thought she was able to get beyond it.

"Spin it however you need to honey." she gripped hard on the pocketbook in her right hand while fisting her left. How could she have ever thought that a strumpet like Serena was ever her friend? Her best friend at that.

She told her everything and now that she thought about it in retrospect, it was weird how Serena always wanted to know more. She could vividly remember all the times Serena had asked about Darien. Question like, "does he buy you things?", "he is rolling in money isn't he?", "Does he take you to exotic places?" and last but not least, "how is the sex?"

The last question she had willingly obliged her. Nine times out of ten, it was Amy who brought up the subject. She hadn't been aware of the rule then.

'You do not _ever_ share every aspect of your life with your man, especially sex, with your friend. ' That was a hell no!

She had been so trusting, so naive that she went to Serena with every problem they had and particularly problems pertaining to sex. She had been a novice to sex and being with a man like Darien, who thrived on sex, had her opening her mouth and telling Serena everything.

"Oh don't worry honey I spin it and Endymion likes me all the more for it." She replied crudely, her bare lips twisting in smugness.

"You disgusting bi-"

"No no," she wagged a perfectly manicured finger in her face. "No name calling."

Amy pursed her lips in anger since there was nothing she could do. Not really anyway. It was too late. Serena had married the man she was supposed to and had the ring and the last name to prove it.

"Darien will wise up to you," Amy threatened, refusing to give her the last word. "He is a smart man, the smartest one I know and there is no way he won't realize what a gold digging ho you are."

Quicker then Amy could blink, Serena had the side of Amy's face smashed into the wall. "I told you about calling me names in my home," and for added measure she smashed her head once more into the walls. "Oh and FYI he knows."

"arugm" Amy muttered as she was physically harassed and she tasted fear. Real fear for the first time in her life. She breathed easy when she was let go and she held the side of her face. A five letter word on the tip of her tongue but remembering what just happened, she curtailed it.

"There is no way he would know," she huffed, "and still marry you. You did something. He wouldn't do this to me…he loved me."

Serena laughed. A long, lusty laugh that had the palm of Amy's hand itching to connect with the side of her face once more. "Endymion "Darien" Shield loves one thing and that aint you." Serena rubbed the side of her face and grudgingly admired Amy for having the balls to slap her.

She shook her head, refusing to believe it. "You're lying. You're a liar." He loved me, she told herself. He told me so himself, countless of times. Or had she just heard what she wanted to? He never actually said, "I love you." She chewed on her bottom lip in confusion.

"Am I?" She slicked her hand through hands mussed hair. "You know the reasons why he was going to marry you so don't rewrite history. Love had nothing to do with it."

"Shut up!" she screamed and paced the huge room in bewilderment. She just didn't understand. She got Serena marrying Darien but why would he marry her? "I just don't get," she muttered out loud to herself.

Serena who had been pouring herself a glass of sherry overheard and after finishing the small amount she poured for herself took great joy in enlightening the other woman.

"What's not to get honey? He didn't want you." She turned, their eyes locking and her words dripped with malice. "He hit this once and he was hooked…you got my letter didn't you?"

She gasped and stumbled backwards. Her face grew red in embarrassment and she refused to give in to what Serena wanted. She had read that letter alright and as the words came back to (they were forever embedded in her memory) her cheeks burned.

"He he promised," she stammered and she ran her hand through her short hair.

She shrugged. "What's in a promise? You didn't hold up your end of the bargain….why should he?"

She gasped once more. "Ho-how did he find out?" She couldn't have slipped up…could she? She made sure to check herself when she was around him, careful not to let the wrong thing slip. She was so careful that only a handful of people knew…..and one happen to be in the room.

Serena watch as recognition came over her face as she realized it was her. "Guilty as charged."

Amy stood there stunned, again, at the levels of duplicity Serena was wiling to go to get what she wants. "Why?" she asked softly, all the anger zapped out of her. For the moment.

"Madam," Alfred the butler stood outside the door holding a small envelope in his hand. "Excuse me for interrupting but Master Shield called." He looked at the state of undress she was in with barely concealed contempt. "Miss Amy," he said in fond politeness.

Furious at the level of respect he gave Amy but not her, she demanded, "what is it?"

He cleared his throat, "Master Shield called and he requested you to meet him in the blue room at 2."

Requested? She rolled her eyes. Endymion 'Impatient' Shield, didn't request a damn thing. It was his polite way of saying be there. "And the envelope in your hand?" she asked snidely.

"If I may?" he said gesturing to entering the room and with a curt nod from her, he walked in and handed it to her.

Snatching it out of his hands she ripped it open and read what her husband wrote in his neat, strong hand writing.

_To My Darling Bride,_

_Wear something easy to take off and no underwear._

_Darien_

She laughed out loud at him calling her his' darling bride'. After reading it, she ripped it and with a dismissive nod toward the butler she looked back at her unwanted guest.

"What Blue room?" Amy asked when Alfred had left. "There is no blue room."

"You didn't actually think I would keep the hideous way you fixed this place did you?" she rolled her eyes at the absurdity of it. "This place lacked pizzazz. It was a bore….much like you"

She bit her bottom li[ ---hard--- almost drawing blood. She must rise to Serena, she was only trying to get her goat. "Mmm that's funny. Darien loved it." She smugly replied. Darien did love it. She remembered how he couldn't stop praising her for the way she decorated his family home which was going to be her home soon. Their home.

Amused by her tactics to get her goat, she slinked her way over to Amy and snaked her arm around her shoulders. "That's because like so much other facets in his life, he didn't know how much better things could be."

"Don't touch me," she spat and shrugged her arm off. "Who knows what disease you may have."

She brushed her shoulder off causally yet her eyes told Amy not to push her. "Endymion doesn't seem to mind," she lowered her voice in a conspirator tone, "to be frank, he can't wait to touch me."

"I hate you," she hissed in disgust and internal dismay. Raye was right. How many times did she tell Amy, not to trust her? That Serena would be the worst mistake she ever made? Over and over.

"Don't hate the player sweetie, hate the game." It was a dog eat dog world and Serena knew it first hand. As she stared at the first person she could in all honestly call almost her friend, she felt a pang of remorse but it was quickly gone. She had to eat……

Scoffing, Amy shook her head, not knowing what she expected her to say when she made the rash decision to confront her. "Whatever. I can't stand being around you," she snapped and started walking to the door.

"Don't let the door move that stick up your ass further when it hits the door."

"Bite me." She childishly retorted. She was above this but she needed to get the last word. At least once.

"Anytime honey. Just let me know ahead of time so I can tell Endymion…he would love to watch."

Fighting the urge to stomp her feet, Amy took solace in slamming the door as hard as she could and blocked out the hackling of her unscrupulous ex-friend.

Serena smirked and wiped her hands. All in a days work…..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**S**he stood in the archway of the door, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched him sit by the pool. He had on his reading glasses on and was reading a newspaper.

"Are you going to just stare at me?"

She jumped, startled. "Maybe," she quickly retorted. "I can't think of a better way to spend an evening." She walked with an extra jut in her step, loving how his eyes followed her moving hips.

"I can," he drawled slowly, sensual intent in his eyes. "Alfred tells me Amy was here,"

Her steps faltered briefly and her eyes narrowed. She was too slow in guarding her expression and made a play of adjusting her short skirt before looking up to meet his eyes. "Why didn't you come by say hi?" she asked cautiously, her eyes taking in every little movement he made. "She would have liked it very much."

Darien wasn't stupid enough to fall into that trap so he stretched his legs before him and put down the newspaper he was reading. "I have no desire to watch a catfight."

It wasn't lost on her that he couldn't have said hi because he was at work which had her wondering would he have gone out of his way to see Amy if he wasn't at work?

She smirked and presumed her walk towards him. "What makes you think there would have been a catfight had you been able to say hi?"

He made a show of looking at her outfit; her short, loose knit skirt, up to her bare midriff and to her curve hugging tanktop and he stopped when he reached her face. "Have you seen me?" he inquired deadpan.

She giggled. She most certainly did see him and she had admitted that she'd kill a bitch before she let someone else have him. "Cocky aren't you?"

He smiled then, his smile as seductive as it was cool. "You have no idea sweetheart,"

She licked her lips, saucily, "I bet I'm about to find out." She leaned her open palms on each hard thigh. She laughed as he roughly pulled her to him, her knees scraping against the chair as she was forced to straddle him. "Is that anyway to treat your 'darling bride?'"

He smirked, "it is" he crushed her mouth to his brutally, "when I want some." His tongue went out to brush against her bottom lip and pulled it between his teeth, sucking on it.

She groaned, her hands digging in his hair as she grew slick internally. "Endy…" she moaned his name as she tugged at his hair, roughly. Her breast grew heavy in her tanktop as blood rushed through her veins.

His lips were hard on the inside of her neck as he suckled on the tender skin. He left a mark on the pale skin as he went lower to lave the top of her breast with his tongue.

She moaned, her head flung back as she rocked her hips against him. She snuck her hands inside the back of his chemise, her nails scratching his back in wondrous pleasure.

Darien lifted with her in his arms, her legs went around his hips. He laid her on the patio table, pushing aside things that would get in the way. He stepped away only to fidget with his belt and pants, his eyes a dark stormy blue as they feasted over her heaving body.

Her chest moved rapidly as she sucked in breath, she quickly pulled off her top, flinging it behind her.

"Don't," his voice was rasping stopping her from unhooking her bra. He liked the way her low cut, lacy bra pushed her breasts together and up. He pushed his pants and boxer brief down his ankle, too much in a hurry to properly take them off (not to mention his shoes were still on)

Darien came to her once more, pushing her skirt up around her waist. She sat up, and pulled his lips to hers in a desperate kiss.

He couldn't understand this consuming need he had to have her. Never before had it been like this with a woman. There were times he would be at work and something would remind him of the way her body was perfect against his and he would go hard.

No other woman had ever held him in a sexual frenzy like she did. He was so sexually needy that he found himself to be like he was as a teenage boy. Always wanting and thinking about sex. The only different between now and then was he only wanted it with one woman. Serena.

He pushed her back down onto the table and grabbed hold of each thigh and pulled her to him. He entered her with one slick thrust. "Fuck" he groaned as his face twisted in intense pleasure. She was tighter than anyone woman had the right to be.

Serena gripped the side of the round table, her teeth clamping over her lower lip to stifle the noise. She looped her legs around him and scooted down, taking even more of him in. "you…feel….so…good," was the only audible thing she was able to get out in between moans as he repeatedly thrust in and out of her body.

Darien marveled at how wet she was and yet how tight her body gripped him. His grasp on her thighs tightened as he had to call upon all the self control he had not to come before she did. He was a lot of things but a selfish lover wasn't one of them.

Hungry for his kiss, she pulled her self up by pulling on his collar and mere seconds later their mouth mated. Her head spun from his addictive kisses and the rushing of her blood. She groaned out his name when his hands came between them to stimulate her ultra pleasure inducing spot.

She crooned a song that has never been made as her whole body hummed around him. Her thighs quivers and she felt weak all over. Her head flung back as his lips once more latched on her neck. No doubt leaving a mark there, turnabout was fair play after all.

"Lie back" he told her as he looked at her face. She was breathtakingly beautiful, he thought in a flash and instantly his eyes widen. He chided himself mentally for thinking that. This was sex…just sex.

Her eyes flew open at the sound of his command and she did so, their gazes locked. Darien put his hand underneath her bottom, lifting her hips up to meet his. His eyes closed and he blocked every thing (including her) and just concentrated on how wet she was, on how her body just sucked him in and clamped down on his erection as if it never ever wanted to let go.

Serena came hard, her scream taking him out of his thoughts as he slowed his fingers down over her clitoris. Never once did he slow down his frenzied pace however as he too found climax in their joining.

He collapsed on top of her after he finished pouring his seed into her. He was sweatier than usual because his upper body was still clothed.

With every alternate beat, she combed her fingers through his sweat wet hair. Her heart rate slowed down and air came much smoother into her lungs. She released her hold she had on his hips with her legs. "Good thing…pool…right there."

Darien didn't respond as he caught his breath and momentarily thought about taking a pool break. He shouldn't even be here let alone diving in the pool. He chuckled; he could already hear what his top executives were going to say.

"Couldn't stay away from the little woman's tempting legs to wait until work was done?" Malachite would say with a sneer on his lips.

"Did you tap that ass for me?" This of course would be said with a knowingly smug look on Jadeite's face.

"Sure," he told her at last, pulling himself off of her and begun chucking his shoes, socks and the rest of his clothing.

She sat up on her elbows watching as his muscle defined body was revealed for her ogling pleasure. "Damn," she muttered as she mentally wiped off drool from her mouth.

"Coming?" he asked right before he dived into the pool with a fluid dive.

Serena shook her head, thinking of her hair. If she went in, she would have to properly wash the chlorine out and that would be hours. Having nice, long, thick hair was by no means easy.

Shrugging, she took off the rest of her clothes and also jumped in after him. Just as she was about to come up for air, something grabbed hold of her legs form below. Her eyes bugged out as she tried to pull away but she couldn't and she kicked out.

The first thing she heard as she gasped for air was laughter. She turned around, her eyes a bit red from the chlorine. "You son of a bitch," she cried out smacking at wet skin.

He grabbed both of her wrist and went under, pulling her down with him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**N**ever again," she muttered under her breath as she stood underneath the spray of the showerhead. She combed her finger through her hair, cringing at how limp and lackluster it looked.

"You could always get it done," Darien told her also under a showerhead that was adjacent to the pool so people could wash off immediately after swimming in the pool.

She didn't bother asking how he knew what she was thinking. He always seem to know. "I plan too," Now that she could more than afford it, she wanted to go to an expansive and _elusive_ boutique and get the works.

Just because she could.

He watched the water sliced over her body and his body started reacting to the site. He skimmed the tattoo of his name in the middle of the small of her back. He had been quite surprised when he had first seen his wedding gift from her but the more he saw it the more he liked it.

She gasped when an arm went around her middle, pulling her against a hard body. "Let's play,"

She shivered as his breath moved the fine hair in the back of her neck. "We already did,"

"Grown up play," He pushed her against the shower wall, the water no longer going over her.

"Sorry," she was able to push him off of her because he hadn't expected her to do so. "You know my rule."

"You'll break it soon enough," he told her confidently. He didn't get it why such a sexually liberated woman found it such a problem to do it in a shower/tub.

She shuddered and this time it had nothing to do with pleasure. "Don't bet on it love.…are you going back to work soon?"

He looked at the clock on the far right, "No." He could probably still have gone but he no longer felt like it. He just wanted to sit back and relax with the missus. Serena. His wife.

Once they were dressed and she had tied her hair in a pony tail, they headed towards the study where Darien pulled out scotch and poured some for them.

He sat behind his desk and when she crossed her legs, he admired her toned thighs. They sat in silence as they sipped and when Serena got up to get more, he motioned for her to pour him some.

"What is this about?" she asked, annoyed. She hated when he did that, just stay in silence. She liked noise, conversation anything but the deafening silence.

All Darien did was raise a black brow and continue to sip at the strong brandy. "My parents are coming for dinner tomorrow."

Her jaw dropped and her hand grew slack around the glass. "What?"

"You heard me."

"Tomorrow as in tomorrow tomorrow? The day after today?" She said back in shock. She has yet to meet his parent and she had hoped to be the one to extend the invitation. She liked to be in control and this took her completely off guard.

"They want to meet the woman I marred in lieu of Amy."

Her eyes narrowed as she took a healthy swallow of her drink which caused her to cough as some went down the wrong tube. Eyes watering, she wiped away the moisture with her hand. "You couldn't postpone? That's hardly enough time."

"My parents aren't someone I wish to postpone." He said his lips in a grim line and his eyes flashing.

"How am I supposed to be get things ready for tomorrow?" she asked exasperated as she stood and went to go get even more brandy. Her hand shook already the neck as she sloppily poured more in her glass.

She couldn't meet his parents, what if they didn't like here? Didn't approve? Her back straighten as if a steel rod was in her spin, what was she thinking? If they didn't like her, fuck 'em. She down the rest of the alcohol.

She didn't get where she was today with people liking her. In fact, she preferred people not liking her…it made it easier to step over their bodies. "You are enjoying this aren't you?"

He smirked although she couldn't see it since her back was to him, "tremendously."

She turned her chin up. "Any food preference your parents have?" She refused to cower like Amy might have at the daunting thought of meeting his parent without so much as a week or a couple of days notice.

Darien looked at the picture of his adoptive mother on his dance and gently touched the frame. "My mother is a vegetarian and my father loves meat. As raw as possible."

That's different, she thought. She observed his behavior and how he softened considerably when he spoke or looked at a picture of his parent. "You love them don't you?"

Darien was jarred out of his thought with that question and quickly guarded his expression. His feelings were his own. He grunted an answer that would have made his father proud and stood.

She watched as he bent over to retrieve something in a draw and got a weird since of déjà vu when he got near the fireplace. Clearing her throat, "what time are they coming?"

"6," he promptly answered as he stared into the burning ambers of the fire. On the whim, "I'm going to head back to the office."

She nodded and when he walked by her, he grasped her elbows. "Don't wear anything low-cut, short, flashy or skanky."

She pouted, "That's my whole wardrobe," she trace a lone finger over his cheekbone "and everything you like."

He chuckled and he reached in his other hand and dropped something in her empty glass.

Sending him a confused looked, she retrieved the object and gasp in pleasure. A diamond necklace.

"As promised."


	3. Meet the folks

AN: Let me start off by saying that there is a teeny tiny crossover in this with the X-Men. Darien's adopted parents are from the X-Men comic book. Also, if anyone have ANY question please feel free to ask, if i didnt mentin/touch on something that you think I should have, if i let the ball go on a plot...b/c if you dont say anything i wont know and I may think i cover something but I didnt so again feel free to ask.

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon nor the X-Men characters.

ShadowGoddess1- you can have hot sex without marriage cant you? But i like the paper lol and it will be explained why they got married...

BrodyCunt- thank you! The first chapter was damn good! Its one of my best chapter (writing wise)

inna14- eh. If your waiting for her you because the Serena who know and love um don't hold your breath on it. Although she will become softer once her issues come out of the closet

michelle- I will for sure explain the Darien and Amy but I'm not going to go too much into it though b/c its not needed (or at least not me) But I'm not unwilling to do so if it would help…..

Genesis- YES! A plus for you!

Anon- I'll try but if I'm not answering a questin you have don't be afraid to tell me what it is.

shimmering-pain -is Serena being a gold digger good or bad? Hmm. Well I would say since Darien knows its good. If she was a scheming gold digger and he had no idea who he was laying beside at night it would be bad.

* * *

**Now I aint sayin she a gold digger  
But she aint messin wit no broke man**

* * *

"**Y**our girlfriend has been calling my phone and hanging up,"

Darien had just got out of the closet fixing his tie when his wife sat up on the bed, looking every bit of a wanton woman and started flapping her gums.

"Has she?" he drawled softly. He hadn't the fainted clue of what she was talking about but he wasn't above indulging what he saw as her delusions.

"Yes, and I suggest you tell her to stop before I stop her myself," the threat was said as lightly as one might say the sky was blue.

"Is that a threat, my darling bride?" He was looking at her through the mirror that was on top of the dresser. His dark blue eyes sarcastic and haughty as it gazed into her lighter eyes.

She smiled but didn't answer. She leaned back into the fluffy pillows and the too soft to be true duvet. She purred in contentment. She sure as hell didn't miss the trailer park or the rinky dink dive she had lived in before she moved in here.

Once his tie was straight and he gave himself the once over, he nodded curtly to himself. He was impeccable "be home at 5,"

"Wait!"

He stopped and dropped his hand from the door knob.

"Don't I get a kiss good-bye?" she asked teasingly, her eyes raking over his black on blue suit. No wore a suit like he did. She often liked to think that they were made for him.

He turned, looking her over. He felt the faint buzz of desire as he unabashedly stared at her naked breast. Sadly, he didn't have the time. He had a nine o clock conference call. "Have I ever given you the slightest indication that I find morning breath appealing?"

She snorted in surprise laughter and threw a pillow at him. He smiled faintly as he raised his hand in good bye while shaking his head in continued mirth.

* * *

"**W**hat do you mean I'm not on the list?! How could I not be on the flipping list? I'm his sister!" Raye Hino-Haren stood in front of her brother's house and was met with a guard who after asking her name had informed her she was not on the list.

'Why don't you check that fu-flipping list again? "Raye hastily corrected herself, she didn't curse. She was a Christian. So she used other words to substitute where the "f word", would have gone, i.e. "flipping".

The tall bulky, bald body guard esq held his stance. He wasn't scared of the little lady although he refused to stare into her eyes…... "I've check already. Ma'am. You. Are. Not. On. The. List."

Raye jabbed her finger into his massive chest, "And I'm telling you, you made a mistake…do you know what that is? Mistake?"

He frowned. "There's no need to get insulting."

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, staring him down. "Check it again!" she demanded as she thumped her hand held purse on her thigh, irritated.

He acted like he was going down the list of names it and looked back at her shaking his head. "You're not on the list," however, she was on the DO NOT LET ENTER EVEN IF SHE WAS DYING list.

He peeked at her and couldn't contain the grin that bloomed on his face. He can imagine why the Missus didn't want a shrew like this in. "You're not on the list," he repeated once more because he could already see her questioning it.

Eyes livid, she fumed. "There's no way," she said to herself, "Darien would not not put me on list! And since freaking when did he even have a list? What does he think this house is? The White House?"

This didn't sound like Dairen at all, she thought. She fanned her face, the sun hot. "It's that bi—harlot's fault!" She said certain as she opened her purse and took out her phone. She was calling Darien.

Inside the Manor

Serena laughed at the other woman's plight. It did her wonders to see Raye begging to get into her house and being denied. It was about time she got taken down a peg or two.

She hated the bitch! And it was no secret that the feelings were more than mutual. Raye had thought she had her pegged the moment Amy introduced her and had looked down her upturned nose at her like she was nothing.

Serena hated people who did that, who from the moment they saw her already put her in the category of "white trash". She had made a vow long ago to show those people up. And she did and loved every second of it.

As she thought back on her childhood, a glower formed on her face. Who could blame her for turning out the way she did? Her mother was a crackhead, alcoholic and her father could be any man who had the ability to father a child. And then there were the long lines of abuses lovers her mother took up with.

She shuddered and a chill went down her spine as she remembered a shower……

_There's nothin' wrong_

_With me lovin' you_

She jumped when her phone started singing the song "Let's Get it One". Still shaking , she picked it up. "Husband"

"Let my sister in."

"Hi to you too," she glanced back outside and saw that Rei held her phone in her hand. "Did that bitch just call you?"

"I'm not saying it again Serena. You're too damn old for childish games."

"But-" she got the dial tone. Pissed, she opened the door. "It's okay Tom. The shrew can come in."

Raye eyes narrowed at being called a shrew but she refrained from making a comment…for now. She cut her eyes at Tom and pushed her way inside, jabbing her shoulder into Serena's in the way in.

Serena took a moment to repose herself and counted to ten. She couldn't afford getting bitchy today. She wouldn't have time to go get her nails redone face if she kicked Raye's ass.

Closing the door, she turned around a sneer on her lips. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Raye looked around the area casually; how trite, she thought. "Darien really traded down when he married you, didn't he?"

Serena laughed. "I could ask poor Jade the same thing. You suck the life out of the man. Is it any wonder he is always looking at my ass?"

Raye's eyes flashed but she kept her legendary temper in check. She was here for a reason, to get to the bottom of this. Amy had called her late last night, crying. "Do you think I'm scared of you? Your not going to make me cry like Amy did."

For a brief second, Serena felt bad. She didn't want to hurt Amy, honestly she didn't. She was the first real friend she ever had. "Maybe she shouldn't try to bite off more than she could chew."

Raye put her purse on the end table near the door and removed her jacket. Her eyes on the other woman, "maybe," she said softly, "you should step up to someone your own size."

Serena laughed, loudly. "I know you don't mean you," she giggled and wiped at her eyes. "I'd wipe the floor with you," she said in all seriousness "you think just because you're the baddest bitch amongst the socialites that you can roll with me? Girl please Stop making me laugh!"

"Your nothing but trash and after Darien gets over the sex, he'll toss your cheap behind right back where he found you on 5th avenue."

Serena's fist went swinging and Raye received a full on, balled-up-fist punch to her jaw. Her head snapped back in surprise, blood pooling in her mouth. Astonished, Raye raised her hand to her jaw as it began to throb.

Serena shook her hand, "If you think you can waltz into my house and say whatever shit you want to, your mistaken. Its not going to happen and let me give you a reality check, I'm not the one."

"I grew up in a trailer park and we don't mess with bitches so if you think you can come up to me all big and bad, bring it on honey. And well see how many shades of color you can turn."

Outrage and embarrassed, Raye was rendered speechless. "Darien will hear of this," she said sometime later when she could think of nothing else to say."

"Why don't you call him now?" Serena said handing her her cellphone "and why'll your at it tell him how you insulted his wife."

Raye hesitated. She didn't think Darien would say anything but she wasn't sure. He did marry her for whatever stupid reason and he wasn't the type of man to let his lady (and she used the term loosely) get called names and not say anything.

Serena smirk, "thought so." She turned her back to show she wasn't afraid of her. "Now get the fuck out."

Minutes later

"Damnit!" Serena screamed as she shoved her hand in cold water. She forgot how much it hurt to punch someone in the jaw. Thankfully, Raye wasn't going to call and tell Dairen. He would kill her for touching his precious sister.

She didn't even know why he bothered with the skank, its not like they grew up together. Just because they shared blood, didn't mean shit. She moved her hands under the cold water and sigh as it no longer hurt as much.

She didn't know much of Darien's past since he never told her so thank God for internet and nosy rich women.

At the age of seven, Darien was in a car with his parents when they were hit by a drunk driver.

He was the sole survivor and he lost his memories.

His parent's best friends, John and Jane, adopted 3 year old Raye and they also wanted to adopt Darien but he reacted badly to them. The only person he would let come near him was Ororo Howlett, volunteer.

Not being able to have children herself and having fallen for the lonely child, she along with her husband, Logan, adopted him. But years later, she conceived a child. A girl.

Removing her hand from the freezing water, she flinched when she sew how red it is. She checked the slim expansive watch on her wrist.

It was time to get the show on the road.

* * *

**D**arien came home when he said he would be at 5 o clock on the dot. As he made his way to the stairs, he saw many servants running around in frenzy. The aroma of food being cooked perforated the house and made his mouth water.

He took the stairs two at a time and when he reached his room, he removed his tie and jacket. He looked around the room, expecting to find his gold digging wife but she was no where in sight.

Taking out his phone, he pressed the speed dial number 2. He waited a few rings before her voice came one. "Where are you?"

She chuckled. "Miss me?" she asked in a throaty whisper.

His body tightened at her voice and wondered how a person could sound so damn sexy over a phone. 'My parents are going to be here at 7," he said instead as he started unbuttoning his shirt.

She huffed on the phone and rolled her eyes. "I'm buying a dress and before you say anything I'm ready. I just came from a spa, got my hair redone and now I'm just searching for a perfect dress."

"What's wrong with the dresses you already have?"

"Nothing but I'm not wearing them."

Darien shook his head at what he was hearing over the phone. "Be here quickly." And he hung up the phone and went to go take a shower.

Roughly an hour and some time later

A knock came on the closed door of the study and Darien lifted his head wondering who could be stupid enough to bother him. He looked at his watch and wondering if perhaps his folks were here yet.

It was only 6:45

"What?" he barked.

The door opened and in walked Serena wearing a black and pink gown halter neck with twisted bust, empire waist and it was floor length. "Is that any way to talk to your darling bride?"

Darien stood up, amazing by her beauty. Her make up was expertly done, her ears adorned with pink diamonds that complimented the pink of the dress. Her long hair was swept up in a bun with an opal barrette.

When he didn't readily say anything she smiled, "stunning aren't I?" She walked in the room and admired the way his white tuxedo fit him. "We make quite a pair don't you think?"

He came from behind the desk and met her in front it. He took her hand and his lips grazed the back of her hand. "You are stunning."

She grinned, unsure. Surprised that he admitted it out loud. "Thank you." She said mocking being demure and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Shaking himself out of the stupor that seeing her had put in him, he went to go get a stiff drink when what he really wanted to do was have her. "Everything's ready?"

She sat down on the plush chair and crossed her legs. "As far as I can tell yes."

He nodded and regarded her as he sipped his drink.

She looked at him back, her eyes hungry. "I know what you're thinking,"

He raised a black eyebrow, "really?" his tone telling her that he doubted it very much so.

Seductively, she got up and walked to where he was and removed the brandy from his hand and sat it down. "You're thinking of me….and wishing that you could fuck me."

Darien eyes blazed blue passion and he hauled her to him, his hands on her tiny waist. "If I was thinking that, I'd be doing it."

The highness of her heels afforded her height and it didn't take very much for her to dig her hands in his hair and pulled his face down to hers. "Who'd say I'd let you?"

He grinned menacing and tightened is hold on her waist. "Not who, what."

Intrigued, she wet her lips with her tongue, tasting the strawberry lip gloss flavor. "And that would be?"

"prenup a-"

The door opened and Alfred opened the door and when he saw how close they were red tainted his cheeks. "Excuse me," he said clearing his throat more embarrassed than they were.

"What?" Darien asked, still holding on to her and their eyes locked.

"Your parents have arrived."

He let her go, "thanks."

She winked and started following the butler out, "show time."

When she entered the foray, Darien passed her by while she slowed her steps so she could watch the family interaction. As she lingered, she watched the level of love and respect, Darien was emanating as he bent to kiss his mother's check and shake his father's hand.

"Let me introduce you to my wife, Serena. Serene these are my parents, Ororo and Logan Howlett."

With a fake smile plastered on her face, She gracefully walked into the room and took Darien's outstretch hands before going to shake his parents his hands. "Hi, nice to meet you."

Staring at them up close, Serena couldn't help but see the obvious different between them. It wasn't that they were an interracial couple that shocked her but the staggering height different.

She was _taller_ than Logan and she was only 5'5. He was 5'4 at best she mused maybe 5'3 and his wife was 5'11 at the very least. How these two ever hooked up was beyond her.

"How are you?" Ororo said smiling as she gazed at the beauty her son married. She looked like an angle, she thought.

"Fine thank you for asking," she then smiled at Logan who just grunted in response. "How about a drink before we eat?"

"Sounds good ta me," he said already heading towards the wet bar.

She looked at his back strangely, his voice was deep and he didn't look like he belonged in his suit like Darien did. In fact, he looked like he was suffocating and would rather be naked.

"Let me get that for you Dad," Darien said reaching to get his old man a Canadian beer, he kept around for him. "What are you having Mom? Serena?"

"White wine." She answered as she sat down across from Serena and smiled warningly at her.

"Apple martini," feeling a bit on the spot, Serena patted down her dress. "Your dress is beautiful Ororo."

She wore a simple yet exquisite spaghetti strap dress that was the same shade of blue as her eyes and her long white hair billowed around her shoulders. "Not as beautiful as yours."

Once their drinks were handed to them, the foursome sipped it in idle silence. An uncomfortable silence at that.

"How did you meet my son, Serena?" Darien's mother inquired, breaking the silence

Serena glanced up and wondered how honest she should be. If she lied Darien would know and blast her for it later but if she told the truth, she would seem like a skank. Mentally she shrugged, skank wasn't too far off.

"Amy introduced us."

Silencer met her admittance as Ororo and Logan looked each other and than at Dairen. Clearing her throat, she took a sip of her wine. "Really?" she asked in disbelief at he soap opera scenario. "Hmm, you and Amy were close then?"

Darien shifted in his seat at the glare his father was giving him.

"Yes we were. She was ah my first friend. Really great girl." She held no ill feelings towards Amy but sadly Amy couldn't say the same.

"How did ya end up wit her man if she's a "really great girl"?" Logan asked, his shrewd eyes taking in every move she made. He was a very good judge of character and something about her was…shifty.

Darien had the grace to color slightly and down his liquor in one swallow. He stood up to go refill his glass when his mother gave him a glare that told him to 'sit his ass down' which he promptly did.

Oh wow. Old man didn't pull the punches did he? She shrugged one slender shoulder and directed her gaze to him, wanting to show that she wasn't scared. "Darien and I found that we were more…compatible." In more ways than one, she thought smirking smugly.

"In bed?" he asked crudely. He knew his son and between Serena and Amy he had no doubt what was on his mind

"Logan!" his wife shouted, mortified that he would ask such a question and she lifted a hand to stop her new daughter-in-law from asking such a question. "Don't answer that."

"I think," Darien said getting up and walking over to his mother, "that dinner should be ready about now." He gripped his mother's hand to escort her to the dining room and before she left, she gave her husband a look that said 'behave'.

Serena looked at Logan after her husband and his mother left the room. "I guess its me and you."

"Sit yer ass down," he barked at her when she would have gotten up and she quickly complied. "Yer scheming." He said pointing a thick finger at her, "I don't wanna know what it is but your scheming bub and my son is in on it."

Nervously, she patted down some hair. "It can't be much of a scheme if he knows about it," she joked.

The corner of his lips went up a little bit but that still didn't put him at ease. "I aint neva said he was a smart one,"

They walked side by side and this would have been the perfect moment for Serena to put his fears to rest and proclaim her undying love to his son…but she didn't. It wouldn't have been true, not really anyway.

Meanwhile 

'Where's Kendall?" Darien asked of his younger sister who he had expected to see with his parents.

Ororo frowned. "I am sorry Darien. She didn't want to come."

"Because of Serena?"

She nodded her head, "you know, she was very keen on Amy and she isn't very happy with you."

"Kendall well just has to grow up. We don't always get what we want."

"Did you get what you wanted?" she asked him, stopping him so she could look him in the eyes which wasn't hard to do because of her height.

"You mean is Serena what I want?"

"Is she? You were very happy with Amy and I must say you marrying another woman within a matter of days is very unsettlingly."

Darien shrugged. Did he want Serena? Absolutely. But he had a feeling his mother wasn't talking about his sexual wants. "She is the one I married."

She patted his cheek and then kissed it. "I trust you judgment Darien so if she is the woman you chose, she is the woman for you."

Touched, Darien smiled softly at the woman who saved him and gave his life meaning by taking him into her home.

Dinner passed without really an incident worth mentioning, they kept the conversation light and away from hot topics.

"Hmmm," Ororo moaned as she bite into her strawberry filled cheesecake. "This has to be one of the best cheesecakes I have ever had the pleasure of eating."

Serena beamed as she too took a bite. "Thanks."

"My compliment to your cook….you should try it Logan." He wasn't one for sweets but he took a tiny bite and grunted an agreement.

"It wasn't our cook…I did it."

"You?" Darien asked shocked at her revelation. He immediately thought she was lying, she couldn't cook. She couldn't even boil water without burning it.

"I'm impressed," the older woman said, ignoring her son's outburst. "You have a real talent. How did you learn?" It didn't pass her attention that her son didn't know that his wife could bake which begged to question, how much did he know about his bride?

"My mother was a baker," she sipped at her water while she collected her thoughts. She hated talking about her mother, it made her feel cheap. "And she taught me how to bake," when she wasn't high or drunk or with her johns, she thought snidely.

"What a tasty home to grow up in," She said unaware of the true situation.

Darien looked at her astutely, judging her. Funny what one learns…..

Serena shrugged, avoiding her husband penetrating stare. "Not really. We always had cookbooks around and it just stuck with me."

"There are worse things to stick with someone,"

"Maybe."

Once they were done with dessert, Logan declared it was time to get home since he had to wake up early tomorrow morning.

"Well," she said once they alone, "that wasn't so bad."

Darien groaned but agreed. His father didn't seem to like her very much but his mother didn't seem to have a problem with her.

She put her hand on her hip, looking at him. "You thought it would go horridly bad didn't you?"

"I did know who my wife is." He sneered.

She cut her eyes at him, "fuck you."

He took a step towards her with a predatory look in his eyes, "gladly."


	4. Karma's a bitch

**AN:** Who watches Days of our Lives??!!! Steve made me sooooooooo happy that I finished off this chapter. Today was great and Steve was even better! eeee! This little story is doing a lot better than i thought it would but i'm thrilled that it is! I really like it, its very interesting to write "shady" charcters since they often more complex...

**Questions**:

Will they in love? Its a very safe bet that they will. After all that's the common theme in Soaps and Harlequin (well beside hot guys, great looking chicks and se )

Is this an S/D fic? **Yes**.

Isabee13- Your review gave me a line in this chapter...thanks so much for reading!

Serenity- LMAO! yes! gold digging skank can do anything even bake!

raye85- I'm glad they keep your attention :D I wasn't gonna bring out any of the other girls but I might. Serena needs some "friends" although who would want to be her friend without being scared she might take their man?

iluvboys- Why did Darien marry her and what did Amy not have will be explained in the chapters to come. Serena will always stay a gold digger but she will evolve. Things in this story isn't black or white, its in shades of gray which is why I love it so much.

* * *

"**Y**ou wanna know what happened don't you?" Serena chuckles, "I thought so." She crossed her legs and motioned for a waiter to come. Over. 

"What can I get you Ma'am?"

"Chardonnay. Red."

The waiter, Joe, came back within two minutes and poured her a suitable amount. He motioned towards the other woman but she declined.

"You think you're the only woman whose curious? The only one who wants to know how I landed the biggest fish in the pond?" She sipped at her drink, shrewdly assessing her lunch companion.

"Get to it."

"Aren't you nosey," she teased and sipped some more, the fine wine going down her throat real easy. Putting her glass down, she licked her upper teeth. "This tale of sex and backstabbing was made for movies…"

**Flashback.**

**S**erena 'Blonde bombshell' Bell was known for her skill, flexibility, and tempting smile. She owned the stage whenever she graced it with her presence and it didn't hurt that she felt completely at home under the bright lights and riveting stares.

She was a stripper or as she liked to call herself a 'dream weaver'. She weaved a scintillating, erotic dream as she gyrating across the stage. The patrons of the "fine" establishment were fixated on her; the 'dream' she wove making them drop more money than they had foreseen.

Money better spent on their wives, girlfriends and kids. No one ever felt guilty because after all the men and sometime boys were there of their own volition and if they wanted to drop $10, 20, 50, 100 bills on them who were they to stop them?

"It's almost your time,"

Serena parted the curtains so she could have a glance at her audience, butterflies dancing in her stomach. It didn't matter how often she did this, she always felt a little nervous. She imagined that's how performers felt before they got on stage and their equilibrium was restored.

When she was on stage she just did what she needed to do to get the most money, she didn't think about it. Some of the faces popped out her, her regulars. They were at the front, as usual, drinking up a storm.

She was turning back around when something caught the corner of her eye. It was man, a damn good looking one at that. She couldn't see him very well for he was crowded by two men but what she could see made her want to take a closer look.

She turned away quickly before their eyes could meet but it was too late. Their gazed locked for merely a few second and eternity passed. She ducked behind the curtain, her heart pounding harder than she wanted to admit.

His eyes were striking. They were the color of the ocean, a tremulous, vibrant shade of blue that beckoned her to him. "Endymion," she dreamily said out loud, thinking about his eyes.

Only one man ever made her body heat up with just a glare and he belonged to her best friend…not for the long though. A malicious sneer appearing on her lips as a plan came to mind.

A giddiness that rose in her made her unable to stay still as she started pacing. Fate must be on her side, she thought. She had believed she was going to need an elaborate lie to get next to him but here he was. On her turf.

Perfect.

"You go on in 10 minute," said Mary, interrupting Serena's thoughts on ole blue eyes. "Do you want to work the crowd first?"

"Do I look like I do?" She said crossing her arms under her ample bosom with a deadpanned look on her face. She didn't do stuff like that; she was no common nor cheap whore. She didn't give table dance, lap dance and certainly did not do backroom antics.

Those were for weak minded individuals...like her mother.

"Never mind, sorry I asked," Mary walked away, a grimace on her face. She only asked because Victor (the boss) wanted their best stripper to do it since that would mean more money for the establishment but she refused. She always did.

Mary shook her head, waiting for the day someone brought Serena Bell down a few pegs. She acted like she was better than all the strippers in the joint, like she was going somewhere.

They all tolerated her because she was a hit and then some with the customers and whenever people knew she was 'weaving her dream', the club would be filled to capacity. Also Victor liked her and she was his golden girl.

Serena closed her eyes and visualized her goal: Mrs. Serena Shield. She grinned. It had a nice ring to it. Loosening her limbs, the background noise of the other girls, and workers faded away and she became Blonde Bombshell.

"Whose ready for _the_ Blonde Bombshell?" ask the M.C from his booth. Men cheered; their catcalls and crude comments loud throughout the room. "Come out here girl. And show us what you're working with..."

The light on stage flickered and then died. The only sound audible was of heels gently tapping against the stage. A spotlight in the middle of the stage appeared and the curtains opened to reveal a form covered in a white robe lined with silk.

The heady beat of the song was heard and slowly she stood up, the gossamer like robe hanging on her shoulders. The light paned down to her feet encased in white, high-heeled sandals. The muti-colored light came on, bringing light to the stillness of the darkness that was her captivated audience.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

Slowly the lights went higher on her cream colored legs, to reveal the itty bitty short she had on to the butterfly belly ring. The lights went higher still to her too tight buttoned up shirt to then reveal her angelica face.

Long spun from gold hair hung high above her head in a ponytail, dazzling sky blue eyes enhances with kohl. Her face was as striking as it was stunning. Her sensuously full, lush lips painted red and she slid her tongue over them in a display of eroticism.

The official stage light came on and she started strutting as if on the run way, her curvy hips swaying side to side, erotically.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby_

She shrugged off the robe and picked it up from the floor and wrapped it around an unsuspecting guy completely under her 'dream'. She pulled it from around his neck and popped open a button on her shirt.

_I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
__I'm a sexy mama (Mama)  
Knows just how to get what I wanna_

_What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)_

She wrapped her arms around the pole, slid her body along its metal length. She closed her eyes, arching her back as she jumped up on the poll her, long legs closed over it and she twirled herself around.

From across the room, Darien stared at her unable to look away. Her every move leaving him transfixed with an erection. He was amazed by her moves having never suspected her of them. The way she could drop it and than pick it up without missing a beat.

He looked closely at her because he recognized her (that's what he told himself) as Amy's friend. He was shocked to see a woman he knew Amy to be very close with taking off her clothes.

What was her name? He shrugged. It didn't matter.

Their eyes clashes briefly again and he couldn't deny it, he was intrigued. He knew a come on when he saw one and the way she was looking at him was definitely one.

_You've been saying all the right things all along  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see?_

She slid her own hands down the front of her shirt, the other tugging at the string that held her shorts together. Her eyes went around the room, seducing men with the promise of untold sin lurking in her eyes.

_How these clothes are fitting on me  
And the heat coming from this beat  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know_

She ripped open her shirt, the buttons flying every which way as she than started to grind in a slow rhythm until she reached the floor. She laid on the floor, her back perfectly straight with her legs in the air.

She rolled until she was on all her fours, the catcalls around her getting louder. Briefly, she looked at the corner she knew Endymion was and tossed him a seductive smile.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby_

"Sorry Amelia," she muttered under her breath. He was her's now.

_But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

She made eye contact as she slowly crawled her way over, not paying attention to the paper bills that were thrown all over the stage. She hopped on one man lap, allowing him to take off the shirt and than stuff a 50 dollar bill down her bra.

_You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me_

She worked the room, making her money as she shake what her mama gave her. She didn't mind the wondering hands for they were paying her bills and putting food on her table. She walked around the light following her every move.

_I wonder  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do?_

She ruffled the guys hair, seductively touched her own body. Touch the parts of her body she knew they were dying to touch, made little sound in their ear and they quickly took out more money to stuff down her remaining clothing.

She found him at the bar and she bit her lip wondering if she dared?

Hell yeah, she dared.

_Baby, can't you see?_

Darien watched her with a challenge in his eyes and a smirk on his lips as she came towards him. Like a moth to a flame, not knowing that she was falling into the same trap he was.

_Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see just like most guys that your game don't please_

She walked around him; let her hands go free as she cop a feel on the muscles that hid behind his tight ass blue jeans. "Hey Sexy," she whispered into his ear, "looks like its you and me."

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh) _

She danced around him, moved her bottom against his strained erection. He groaned, she turned around and winked. She would have left but he caught her wrist, the spot buzzed from where he touched her.

She watched as he took out a crisp $100, her body still swaying. She continued to generate whistles, her eyebrows arched. He leaned over to her, touched the middle of her abdomen with the bill before slipping it securely in the waistband.

She held her breath and her eyes locked with his and what she found there was unabashed desire.

Gotcha.

_Baby, can't you see?  
How these clothes are fitting on me  
And the heat coming from this beat_

She found her way back to the stage, hundreds of dollar bills richer. She flung her heard around, letting her light tresses frame her face in bout of craziness. She took to the pole again, letting her body slid, grind, twirled around it if it were a long lost lover.

_I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know_

She tore the short from her body, revealing her string white bikini already stuff to the brim with money. The crowd of men went wild, throwing even more money they probably shouldn't be spending on the stage.

_I'm a make you loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Why don't you loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe_

She bit down to pick up the bills tossing smile around the room as she did so. Once all was collected she did a quick spin on the polls and blew kisses round the room.

Serena's eyes once again clashed with Endymion and she specifically wink and threw a kiss just for him

_I'm a make you loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Why don't you loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe_

When the song was drawing near a close she sensually bent over, to pick up any more money that was thrown on the stage. She winked at a few regulars that were very good to her and left the stage.

The crowed went crazy and her stage name was chanted over and over. She went out three more times and took them for the rest of the cash they had no business spending.

"Good night?" asked Mary although she already knew the answer. She had stared at the obscene amount of the money Serena had picked up from the stage.

She grinned, "It's always a good night." She tightened the robe around to hide her nakedness.

"Hey Sere,"

"Hey Dee," Serena said acknowledging the medium height Asian stripper.

"There's some guy-"

"No." Serena said bluntly. There was always some guy.

"Are you sure?" Dee teased, "This guy was gorgeous and even when I told him you dont lap dance he said you'd do one fore him."

She made a face, "that's pretty arrogant of him…how cute was this guy?" she asked curious. She had no intention of doing it but she figured he better be damn fine to be so sure of himself.

Dee grinned and pulled on her arm and led her to an area behind the curtain where she could have a perfect view of him. She parted it and pointed at him.

Endymion!

"Are you serious?" she whispered excitedly.

"Sadly, yes. He offered mega bucks for you too. I tried to convince him that I'd be better…Hey! Where are you going?" she asked once Serena started walking away.

"I have to get ready for my future husband."

* * *

"**C**ouldn't stay away could you?" 

He stretched his legs out before him and reclined in his seat. He shrewdly looked her over while crossing his arms over his chest. "It's not like you wanted me to."

She smiled at him teasingly as she touched the gold pole in the center of the room. "Where's Amelia?"

His face hardened at the name of his M.I.A. fiancé and he sat up straighter in his seat. "She's gone…but you know that already don't you?"

She removed the hair clip that was keeping her hair up and shook it free. She then did a little spin on the pole, and when she was done, she put her hand on her hips.

Thinking that he looked ultra sexy in his dark blue suit, her inner walls grew slick. She cocked her head to the side acting like she was thinking of his question.

Walking the short distance to where he was, she sensuously touched her lips with two fingers before passing it over his own lips. "Amelia might have told me something," she admitted while bending over and bracing her hands on his thighs.

"Might have?" he question as his eyes dipped to the plunging neckline of her sad excuse of a dress.

She grinned and tipped his chin up so he was looking in her eyes. "Cant recall."

Not believing her, he grunted. His eyes was as dark like the sea on a thundering night as he regarded her, lust on the forefront of his mind.

He curved his hands on her hip. "How good of friends are you with Amy?"

"Good friends," she readily answered. She skimmed a finger higher up his thigh until she reached his erection and watched him to note his reaction as she trailed a lone finger over it.

Darien's only response was that his breath came out uneven before he controlled himself and he trapped her finger in his hand. "Too good of a friend to fuck her fiancé?"

She tilted her head and looked him over. She chuckled and without even thinking about it for more than half a second, she responded "we aren't that good friends." She laughed as she straddled his thighs, "want to know what else?"

"What?" his voice strained as they stared intently at each. He gripped her hips and the inkling of desire inside of her spiraling outward causing a chain reaction.

"I got her man," she whispered just before she crushed his lips to hers and as he took a quick breath, she pushed her tongue between his lips. She explored and savored the feel of his mouth on hers.

She moaned softly her hands going into his hair as their mouth mated. Gasping, she pulled back her eyes alight with longing.

Licking her lips, she tasted him on them and a shiver went down her spine. Getting off of him, she pulled him to his feet.

She pulled him towards the bed behind them. Once they stood beside the bed, she dropped his hand and with their gaze fused together, she started getting undress.

As she stripped, she noticed that he wasn't quick to follow suit. "Get naked."

He raised a dark brow, he didn't do orders but since getting naked was what he wanted to do, he did.

She smiled, smugly. "That's more like it," sitting on the bed, she beckoned him over and licked her lips. She couldn't wait to try him out. She was positive that the problem was Amy.

Instead of coming to the bed as she wanted, he pulled her to her feet and brought her body flush against him.

She gasped and then frowned. Before she could tell him that she didn't want to stand, he pressed his lips to hers and all words went out the window.

He kissed her thoroughly, his tongue swirling around hers. Moaning, her hands explored the smooth muscles of his back. "Damn…" she mumbled when they separated for breath, "I want you so bad.

Thinking she was talking way too much when she had better things to do with her tongue, he kissed her. Their mouth fusing together as if kissing each other was something they did regularly.

She lifted herself by bracing her weight on his shoulder and then her long, sculpted legs went around his hips as she moved against his hardness. She nearly cried out as she felt him on her tender, slick folds.

He stifled a growl as she rocked her hips against his arousal and it didn't go pass him that all she had to do was move in a certain way and he would be sheath inside her.

Sucking in a breath as his knees grew weak with lust; he moved them toward the bed. Serena rolled them over so she was on top and locked eyes with him.

Darien signed giving up any pretence and shoved his hands in her hair and kissed her for all he was worth. The anticipated rush of fire hit his bloodstream leaving him dizzy with want. He slated his mouth under hers as one hand left her hair to caress her back.

She purred in the back of her throat as a rush went through her. She squirmed against him, rubbing her wetness on him. She moaned as her clit got touched in the process. She pulled her lips away from him, eyes glazed and breathing sporadically.

Licking her lips, she itched to touch him, itched to feel the hard muscle beneath her hands. Her hands explored the smooth muscles, her thumbs going over his nipples.

Her lips rained kisses over his chest as her hands slid down his body. She felt him shiver as her fingers dance over his abdomen.

Lower she went until she was able to take hold of his arousal in her hands. She stroked him with fervor.

He groaned, his face twisting in intense pleasure as she stroked him to a fever pitch. He tightened his grasp on her hair as he jerked her head around.

Not minding at all, she stuck out her tongue and licked the tip, pre-cum on her tongue.

He swallowed his scream and nearly came then. It had been so long since he felt that, he shuddered powerfully. Amy never…..

Sensing that he was close, she closed her mouth over the tip and sucked loudly.

"Fuck!" he said strained as he had to use every control he could muster to not to come. He pulled her head off of him, pulled her up and rolled them over.

"What are you doing?" she said a bit nonplussed as her back hit the mattress. Never before had a man interrupted her usually they always told her to hurry up.

"I'm not a selfish lover" he explained before he kissed her neck, tasting himself. His palm cupped her bare bottom and lifted her against his thick arousal. He kneaded her buttocks slowly before slipping one hand between her thighs.

Serena gasped as she felt his feathery touch on the inside of her thighs. She waited as his fingers inched higher until she felt him push a finger into her. She moaned deeply and lean her body into his touch but than he pulled out.

"Endymio-" she lifted her face to stare into his hazy blue eyes.

He heard the need in her voice; saw it in her eyes. "Darien," he corrected. No one called him Endymion except his mother and even then it was seldom.

He reached up and clasped her head tightly within his large hands and then crushed her mouth with his. The soft gasp of surprise allowed him entry into her mouth.

He devoured her mouth and each time his tongue plunge into her mouth it sent tingle laced with fire up though her body. She felt his hand cup her mound before his fingers slipped between the folds to delve into the rich, velvety warmth.

He groaned into the kiss, she was so wet, so tight against his finger. His erection throbbed with his restraint and every move of her body against his reminded him that he was still deeply aroused.

Their mouth fell apart as they gasped for air, her breath warming the side of his neck as she clung to him.

She arched against his hand, her loud moan all the encouragement he needed. The heat coiled low within her belly and she shifted restlessly against his body as his fingers continued their magical weave within her.

The pressure was building in her as name clutching him desperately, her nails like talons on his back. Tidal waves after tidal waves washed over her, bigger than the last.

"Endy" she gasped as she turned her head side to side. "Fuck me," she moaned, wanting to feel him inside her as she came. "Fuck me!"

She rolled so she was on top again and then took him deep within her womb.

"Fuc—shi!" the words got stuck in his throat as his head fell back and he gripped her hips tightly. He stilled her moving hips, she was feeling too good and he needed the time to recompose himself.

He rolled them, wanting to be on top. She made a sound and in the back of her mind she admired the fact that he could roll them yet remain inside her. That wasn't a feat many men can do.

She pouted, "I like being on top."

"Tough," He didn't want her to have the control so she couldn't be on top. He liked being in control in sexual liaison.

"I'm an excellent rider," she moaned as his stroke hit the spot.

Not wanting to hear her talk, he covered her lips with his. He withdrew from inside her only to return once again, causing her to gasp out loud at the sensation of being so completely filled.

Serena ran the tip of her tongue on his upper lip and he completely lost it. His hips driving into her with such force that he wondered if he was hurting her….not that he cared much if he was.

He devoured her lips with a need that went had went unmeet for so long. He trailed kisses down her jaw and nipped at her collarbone. She arched against his hips and spread her thighs wider.

"Wa-wait," she said pushing him off her.

Darien froze above her. "What's wrong?"

"I ne--" she pushed him off her and he got off of her willing. She eyed his slick member before she got on her hands and knees.

She moved several inches forward, her round buttocks calling out to him as her hips swayed enticingly.

She turned her head, all of her hair falling to one side of her face. She lowered her lashed over her eyes, peering at him coyly. "Wanna hit?" she asked him her tongue peeking out to wet her upper lip.

Darien growled deep in his throat at the provocative site she presented. He came up behind her and repossessed her willing body with a hungry thrust into her wet channel.

He kissed the line of her spine as he thrust deep into her. He palmed a breast and rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He buried his face in her neck, licking and biting at the tender spot. He withdrew slightly only to come back harder and faster than before.

His other hand wrapped around her waist to hold her to him. He didn't hear her strangled cry only felt her tight walls get even tighter around him. His orgasm came shortly thereafter effectively knocking the wind from him.

Minuets passed before he actually pulled out and got off of her. "That was…" he trialed off knowing no words to describe what transpired between them as he regained his breath.

"Best sex you've had in months?" she said smugly, grinning. "So tight you could faint?" she giggled and laid a chaste kiss on his chest, "yeah I know."

Drowsily, he skimmed the naked beauty of her body. "Encore?"

Wantonly, she trailed a hairless leg over his thigh. "Only if you _up_ for it."

"Get over here…" he said as he pulled her atop of him………

* * *

"**H**mm. So you stabbed your friend in the back for a dick? What a friend." 

She laughed. "A rich dick Beryl," Serena pointed out, not in the least bit sorry.

She hackled. "I'll drink to that." They both raised their glass, "to good fortune, hot sex and more money then either of us have seen."

"Cheers," they clicked glass and sipped their alcoholic beverage.

Beryl leaned back in her seat and watched with more interest than should have been allowed as Serena, without so much as a word opened her purse, took out her pocketbook and put down a black card to pay for lunch.

Envy came out of every pore at how much money Serena, undoubtedly, had access to. However, she'd take care of that. She grabbed her purse, gripping it in her long, skinny pale fingers.

"Done real well for yourself haven't you?" the red head snidely asked while peeping at the gigantic rock that was atop an exquisite wedding band.

Serena smiled, "not too shabby," she said without going into specifics. She didn't trust Beryl then and she sure as hell didn't trust the heifer now. "To what do I owe this to Beryl? I haven't talked/seen you in years."

"Former best friend can't call and say hi?" she feigned hurt, her free hand going over her heart. "You wound me darling.".

"Cut the bullshit. I aint buying." She deadpanned. "You weren't my best friend and I wasn't yours now what do you want ? I have better things to do."

Beryl smirked and with a little curt nod, she agreed. She traced the rim of her glass with her finger, her shrewd green eyes on the blonde. "We had some good times non?"

More like shitty times, Serena shrugged one shoulder, dread seeping into her. She didn't like how smug Beryl looked or how she kept eyeing her wedding ring and the card she put down to pay for lunch.

Shortly, their waiter came took the card and came back so Serena could sign it. After their meal was paid for, she took out $10 and left it for tip. Making sure she put her card away in her purse she then took a bite of her strawberry filled cheesecake.

Beryl smiled mischievously as she raised her glass to her and tipped her head and drank the contents of the glass in one sitting. Shivering, her green eyes alight; she opened her purse and removed a brown bulky envelope.

Still unease, "what's that?" she asked, the bite she just took sitting in her throat. She took a sip to wash it down and regarded the envelope warily.

"My bargaining chip," she explained simply.

"Your barga-" her eyes widen and her mouth stayed open several seconds as she realized what she meant "your black-" she almost screamed but lowered it to a loud whisper, "your blackmailing me?" her voice shock yet tinged with anger.

She pursed her lips together and shook her head, her long wavy hair moving with the movement. "That's such an ugly word…I prefer to think of it as you sharing the wealth."

Completely stunned by what she was hearing, Serena just stared at her. This was not happening to her, some bitch from her better forgotten past didn't actually think she would extort money from her, did she?

Oh hell no bitch. Rolling her eyes, Serena give her props for actually have the audacity She should have know Beryl would have done this, it was right up her alley.

Beryl pushed the envelop towards the other woman, eyes hard. "This is just an," she paused to make her squirm "insurance policy to make sure you keep your end of the bargain."

"What bargain? There is NO bargain." Standing up, Serena grabbed her purse. "You're not blackmailing me. You're not going to extort anything from me." with that said, she walked past her as calmly as possible.

The red head grabbed her wrist keeping her next to her. "Sit your ass down blondie...we have yet to discuss my terms."

She pulled her hand back and glared at the other woman. "There is nothing to discuss," her voice raising which garnered her several stares from the surrounding tables. "I'm not gonna be your bank!"

"Oh I think there is…I suggest you sit down, people are staring and we wouldn't want this to get back to hubby would we?" Beryl said as sweetly as possible as she nodded and smiled at the people we look over at them curious.

Looking around her, she saw that people were indeed looking. Cursing under her breath, she went to go sit down because if she made a spectacle of herself, of him, he would sure to talk.

During the early days of their marriage, whenever she wanted to go out he would be against it. He didn't want her to make a fool of him. He had pointed out to her, many times, whatever she did reflected off of him and the company.

When she still didn't see the big deal, he had put it down in terms that she would understand. He told her if she acted like a fool in public or like she had no class, manners, it would get back to him and since he was CEO and the face of his company it wouldn't do well. And it if didn't do well he would lose business and by losing business he would lose money. And if he lost money….and as the saying goes nuff said.

"What the hell do you want?" Serena asked when she did nothing but stare at her. She had absolutely no intention of giving into blackmail and the very thought of Berly trying to made her a bigger fool than Serena had ever thought.

"I want 70 million routed to my bank account in less than 30 days."

Serena gaped. "70 million?" she gasped, astonished, "have you lost your fucking mind?"

"Oh please. Be happy I didn't ask for more. That's chump change to your _multi-billionaire_ husband. He makes _more_ than 70 million a year."

"No!"

"I wouldn't be so quick to say no," she pushed the envelope towards her once more. "look at it."

Snatching it off the table, she ripped it open and took out its content which was a tape. Lifting the tape to her face, she looked around and saw nothing to indicate what it could possibly hold. "it's a freaking tape! I'm shaking in my boots."

"You should be darling." Voice low and face harder than granite, Beryl leaned in close "Remember a confession you made many years ago?"

Having an inkling of what this tape could be but refusing to believe, "What are you talking about?"

She smiled. "You know what I'm talking about don't you? I bet you even think about it all the time. About what you did and how you made a confession that I taped with you admitting guilt to-"

"I got rid of it," she interjected, not wanting her to finish her sentence. Hands shaking, she ran it through her hair, mentally damning the other woman. Licking her lips, she wished she had something to drink and even thought about getting the waiter to come bring her stiff drink.

But she wouldn't. She refused to let Beryl know how much of an upper hand she really did have. Releasing her breath, she made quite of show of being calm and collected.

"Are you sure about that?" she taunted with a raised eye brow.

"Yes, I am! I took it and I burned it, you lying bitch." She looked at the tape again while shaking her head. No way. She had gotten rid of it…unless she had a copy?

Her heart beat quicken as she realize the possibility. Could she have made a copy? Sweat beaded her forehand as she realized it was something she would have done…..

"I made a copy; I knew one day that it could prove to be useful and boy has it."

"Bitch," she said strongly which once again brought unwanted attention to her. Growling under her breath, she plastered a smile on her face even though what she wanted to do was claw her eyes out. "It doesn't matter even if you had…its too long," she said relieved, "it's too late to do anything about it now."

"On the contrary, my dear….there's no stature of limitations on murder."


	5. screwed

AN: I know its been a while (to put it mildly) but this chapter is extra long! This might be the longest chapter I've written fort this. I don't know when I'll next update between school and having to maintain a certain gpa :( and work...there just doesn't seem to be time. And the next time i'll update it will be for M.O.P and only God knows when that'll be!

Thanks to my beta for editing for me.

ephemerally- Thank you! This is my favorite story I've written thus far. It's some of my best writing I think.

BonitaChickia- yay! Glad to see your joining the bandwagon for this.

* * *

**Now I aint sayin she a gold digger  
But she aint messin wit no broke man**

* * *

"**D**on't act so stun darling," Beryl chuckled, her voice smarmy and infuriating to her companion, "you had to know it was going to come back to bite you in the ass sooner or later." 

Serena barely kept her composure as her lips thinned into a grim line. However, on the inside she was anything but calm and composed. Ignoring the redhead, who was no doubt looking for some grand reaction, she motioned her waiter over.

She smirked; Beryl was going to be waiting a long time if she expected her to play into her hand. She ordered a whiskey and waited until he left before focusing her gaze on the woman across from her. "You better know what you're dealing with sweetie," her words were cold, menacing even. "I'm not a woman who will take being blackmailed easily."

Shrugging at the threat for she was by no mean threatened by them just because she knew she had the upper hand. Beryl smiled. "I'm not scared of you, not one bit. I'm the original big bad wolf." She brought her drink to her lip, looking at her over the rim of her glass, "Never forget that."

The waiter came with her drink and with a cynical raised brow, Serena toasted the drink to her, "to getting what we deserved."

She admired the brave face she was putting forth but she knew it was nothing more than an act. She knew because they were a lot alike and she would be acting the same way if she was in her shoes. "To $70 million"

They drank in silence and Serena was the one who got up first. Grabbing her purse, she left a twenty to cover her drink on the table. She walked over to the to the redhead's side and lowered to whisper in her.

"I'm a powerful woman Beryl," she whispered in her ear, "I have more resources than you can imagine, you'll rue the day you came back into my life." She promised.

Beryl not liking the tone of voice she took with her, quickly stood up and blocked her path from passing her. Her green eyes locked on her blue ones and her blood color lips pursed in a haughty sneer. "I don't think so honey….you'll have 30 days and counting starting from today. Get to it."

* * *

Dusty Blue (a posh drinking establishment) 

"**H**ey bartender," Serena yelled while tapping the bar loudly to get his attention in case her yelling didn't. When he came over, a question in his eyes, "I need a stiff one. Asap. Straight and keep them coming."

He nodded and 30 second later, he lay the drink in front of her and watch as she downed the entire thing without blinking an eye and slammed it on the bar, wordless asking for another. He did so.

"What's your problem?" asked a lady who witnessed her drinking the strong drink and had been surprised that she hadn't seemed affected by it in the least. She knew she couldn't do what she just did. The strongest she drank was two glasses of wine.

Serena turned to the left of her to the eye the blonde who just spoke to her, her voice soft and cultured which gave her the impression she came from old money. She stared her down and gave her a 'who the fuck are you to be talking to me' look and shrugged. "What's _your _problem?" she asked back. She didn't expect an answer nor did she care to get one but she figured if she didn't answer than she had reason for not answering either.

Serena groaned at the though of making "small talk" after the drama with Beryl. She should have gone to a seedy bar where she wouldn't have to keep up pretense for the sake of her husband. Where she could drink up a storm and no one would ask her stupid questions.

The unknown woman swirled her chocolate martini around and then took a sip. After drinking it for a second or two, she placed it on the square napkin before her. "My husband is cheating on me and is right now—and I mean right this second—with his buxom brunette hoochie."

She winced, "damn," and drank to the other woman's problem before finishing it and thumping it on the bar and receiving another almost in the same breath. "Sucks for you."

"You don't know the half of it," she revealed and sipped her drink, slowly. She was in no hurry to finish it. Silence lapse between them and more curious now than she was at the beginning, "You still didn't tell me what your problem was for you to be knocking back hard liquor like it was water?"

Serena held back the response of, "none of your fucking business" before she thought better of it. Why not? Why not tell this society wife what her problem was? It's not like she would ever see her again and if she did, she doubt she would ever say anything.

She wasn't sure why she thought that but she got the feeling that this brood could keep a secret. Sipping her third drink, she licked her lips and then admitted, "I'm being blackmailed."

She winched, "damn." She mocked with a smile on her life and Serena smiled back. She turned to face her completely and Serena was shocked to see how much alike they looked.

They could have passed for sisters. They both had blonde hair although the other lady's hair was lighter and her blue eyes was also lighter.

Her smile slipped from her face and formed a small frown as she remembered her husband chronic infidelity. "Does that mean your having a shittier day than me?"

Serena pondered it for a minute and shrugged. "My husband sure as hell aint cheating on me so you can have this one. I'll get the next."

"I'm not being blackmailed either so I propose we share having the honor of having a shitty day," she giggled slightly.

Charmed for no reason in particular, they clicked glass, "Here's to sharing."

"Sharing is caring right?" she laughed, embarrassed for saying that. "Sorry. My kids are always saying that to each other." She ran her fingers through her light blonde hair and the topaz barrette that sat atop her head.

"You're a mother?" Serena took in her thin, trim figure in her off the shoulder, yellow dress which hugged her body like a glove. "I've never seen a mother look like you before."

She smiled and took it as a compliment. "I have two kids. 3 and 4." She looked in her purse and took out a picture of both of her kids together and showed her.

"You got cute kids," Serena told her and meant it. In the picture was two short, kids, one boy and girl. They both had blonde hair although the girl's hair was very light almost white looking. They had huge grin on her face and both their eyes was gray.

"Thank you. I like to think so," she looked at the picture herself for a second before putting it back in her purse. "By the way, my name is Mina, Mina Wright."

Serena's eyes widened, "Wright? As in Malachite Wright?"

Eyes narrowing, Mina shrewdly looked her up and down in a new light. Taking in the skanky short mini mulit-color dress with the plunging neckline. "Are you one of my husband's whores?"

Serena was in mid swallow when Mina spoke and was so taken aback by what she said, she ended up spraying some of her drank while the rest went down the wrong tube. She coughed violently and Mina filled with apathy patted her on the back harder than need be.

She pushed her hand away, "No!" She used the back of her hand to wipe her mouth. " wai-he is cheating on you with more than one girl?"

Lips pursed and her fist balled into a fist, "yes."

"And you just let him do it?"

Getting defensive, "its how I was raised but its not like I want him too. Now back to my question, I'd like an answer if it's all the same to you."

Having collected herself, "He's cute and all but he works for my husband."

This time it was her who was taken aback and understanding lit up her eyes. "You're Serena Shield?" Of course she was, why didn't she see it before now? She had seen pictures of her in the newspapers, tabloids and such but she always looked so refined. Trick of the light?

Serena nodded and took a much needed drink. Her and boring, stuffy Malachite? As if. He didn't have enough money to support the life she wanted and has become accustomed to. "Why so surprise?"

Mina looked her up and down, "You don't seem like much of a scheming slut."

Serena laughed and like how honest Mina was. She was used to veiled honesty or having to find the truth in cryptic saying and in comparison Mina was pretty damn refreshing. "Is that what your cheating husband says about me?"

"Amongst other things," she smirked once she realized that Serena was amused and not offended by it. Malachite always told her she shouldn't be so honest and it could come back to bite him and her on the ass but she always told the truth. She wasn't brought up on lies and deceit, she was always told to tell the whole truth and nothing but.

"You shouldn't believe all that you hear," she warned her, "people tend to lie about me."

Mina chuckled, finding that hard to believe. "Are you saying it's not all true?"

She shrugged and finished her third drink and before she could even put it down, the bartender had given her a fourth one. "Good man," she told him and decided she would tip heavily. "Truth is all relative."

Still nursing her first and only drink, Mina nodded and gestured to an empty table not to far away. "Want to take this to a table?'

Serena paused, suspicious. "Why are you being so friendly?" She found the timing a little too convenient. She just left Beryl and some snobby blonde was now talking to her? A blonde who happens to be the wife of one of her husband's top executive? Something wasn't adding up and Serena didn't believe in coincidence.

"Why not?" Mina asked instead of answering her question. She could see by the look on the other woman's face she wasn't earning any point by not answering the question.

"I believe that every one deserves to be treated with friendless until they have proven otherwise by me."

She scoffed at her 'rainbow and sunshine' answer, she wasn't buying it. " We couldn't be more different, I believe that everyone is a threat to me until proven otherwise." Serena just looked at her plainly, sipping her drink. Was she being paranoid? Unwilling to trust what's before her eyes?

"I'm no threat to you; I'm not a threat to anyone much less my husband's boss's wife." She could see her words did nothing for Serena and decide to bare her soul and hope for the best. "I don't have any friends," she admitted sadly "and I thought that maybe we…I don't know. Never mind. Sorry." Mina turned away, embarrassed.

Serena saw the dejected way her shoulders slumped and realized they both could use the same thing. A friend. Someone they could talk to…so why not talk to each other?

She almost had that with Amy –the friend, talking to someone thing---but then she wanted her man and knew nothing could come of it so she was sure not to say anything against her self. She always kept up a distance, barrier, between them while sustaining the pretense of bffing it.

But things could be different this time, she thought, she had the man, had the zillions so why not? Why not trust (at least a little bit) this woman and maybe just this once, a spade was just a spade.

Looking at her, she extended an olive branch and told her paranoid mind to shut the fuck up, she touched her shoulder; "You caught me on a bad day and I don't feel like being alone," she sighed, refusing to rethink what she was about to do, "I don't have friends either…to the table?"

Mina smiled and heaved a sigh of relief and nodded. She understood how much this must have taken out of her and she appreciated her all the more for it. She led the way to the small table and took the seat opposite of her. "So," she said after seating down, "why don't you have any friends?"

Serena shrugged and popped a few nuts into her mouth that was in the middle of the table. "I don't trust easily,"

"Why is that?" She inquired curiously. She's heard a lot of things about Serena Shield and granted it hasn't been good but she sensed something in the other woman. And whatever it was it made her reach out to her and she believe that with that they could be friends.

"Hard knock life," she said vaguely and refused to give up any more. She ate some more nuts so she would have an excuse why she wasn't giving up more. "Why don't _you_ have friends?"

She looked down, finding the question more hard than one would think. She traced the rim of her glass and said softly, "My husband doesn't want me too,"

Serena was stunned into silence, her mouth gaping open. "Does he hit you too?"

"No!" Mina refuted, looking into her eyes so she could see she was telling the truth. "He's never laid a hand on me to hit me and he wouldn't." She was more than aghast that Serena would jump to such drastic and horrid conclusion about her husband.

"He's one step away if you ask me," she muttered, her dislike of Malachite growing by leaps and bounds. "Let me get this straight: he is a cheating louse, doesn't want you to have any friends. Controlling much?" She shook her head in amazement and wondered just how much Darien knew about him and if he knew how he treated his wife? "I'm amazed he lets you out of the house."

Blushing because the way Serena put it, her husband sounded pretty bad. And he wasn't. "He wouldn't but he thinks it's good for his image if I go out and about,"

Serena shook her head in amazement and pitied the woman before her. "Does he have _any_ selling points? Beside the fact that he is good-looking?" she wondered and shook her head. "How on earth do you put up with it? If I were you, I would have already fed his balls to the dogs."

Mina giggled slightly and averted her eyes. Malachite would kill her if he ever found out she told so much about them to a stranger. He was very big on privacy but she felt like she could trust Serena. "I love him,"

Serena chose not to say anything and sipped at her drink. After a brief tension filled silence, Mina brought up the subject of clothes. They both had a love for clothes but their taste couldn't be more different.

"Let's go to a club."

"Club? Oh no," she told her while shaking her head. "I've already been out much—oh my gosh!" she exclaimed after she checked the time on her watch. "I can't believe how late it is," Mina squeaked, her voice rising in octave.

"Late? You mean early. Its not even 9:30." She didn't feel like going home and having to face her husband. If she saw Darien, she would remember "owing" 70 million to Beryl and she didn't want to remember hence her brilliant plan to get wasted.

"I should have been home hours ago," her voice frantic as she scrambled to get up and collect her purse. Time had flown by as they discussed movies, food and anything else. In the process they found that they had a couple of things in common. Like they both loved Beauty and the Beast.

"It's not that late," she reasoned trying to calm Mina down who looked like she could pass out any minute now. "I go out at this time."

"Mal likes me home before 5." She giggled hysterical and touched the back of her hand against her forehead, feeling faint. "What he must be thinking right now!"

"Who cares what he likes or thinks!" Serena said while gripping her shoulders and shaking her. "Will you listen to yourself? You're a grown ass woman! If you want to be home at 1 in the morning he can't do anything but accept it."

"He—he just likes things a certain way and that means me being home before he gets off work." Mina explained, fearing that Serena have the wrong idea of her husband which wasnt good since her husband was her husband boss.

Frowning and putting her hands on her hips, "do you want me to talk to Darien for you? This is ridicules."

"NO! It really isn't necessary. You have the wrong idea."

"Do I?"

"Yes." She said adamantly.

* * *

Next Day

**D**arien leaned back in his chair as he picked up the phone. "Hey Mom…..you want me to play at a charity function your hosting? Sure."

"Have you seen this?"

Darien looked up as his sister came charging in his office and planted a open tabloid rag on his desk. He held his hand up and pointed at the phone. He ended the call with his mom and promised to come by one afternoon with Serena. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked impatiently, peeved that his secretary didn't keep her from entering.

"I bought you something ….you'll be glad I did too." She stood akimbo, a triumphant smile on her face.

He didn't want to know what was in those papers to put a smug smile on her face. If she was happy with whatever was in there it was safe to assume he wouldn't like it. "I have things to do...I actually work unlike some people."

Raye didn't let the dig get to her, "Read it." She tapped at the paper and pointed at the article she wanted him to read.

"Are you telling me you came all the way down here so I can read a stupid article?" He asked, leaning back in his chair, "Are you really that bored?"

She frowned, not amused. "You'll want to read it. Trust me." When she had read it over breakfast, she had gotten dress in a hurry and scrammed over here. Darien had to see this was all she thought.

Sighing and giving up, he shook it out and read the byline.

'Billionaire's wife rubbing shoulders with…porn star?'

Darien paled when he read the byline and looked to the huge picture of his wife with some woman whom he assumed was the porn star. Their glasses touched in a toast and even though there was a smile on Serena's face it was as fake as the color of her hair.

He quickly read the short, gossip ridden story. "Shit." The article implied that Serena was also into porn or perhaps even performed in a tape or two. Not something wholesome women would be getting into. It also said how she was later found at a local club "bumping and grinding like a two bit whore looking for a buyer".

At least he knew where she was last night and why she didn't come home until the wee hours of the morning. When she had slid into bed last night he had been too tired to question her about her whereabouts.

Raye wrinkled her nose but didn't correct his foul language. "She's bringing you down brother." She sat across his desk, crossing her legs. "Like I knew she would."

"This is libel," he said, already planning to go interrogate his 'darling bride' and find out if the garbage about her and porn having any truth to it. "I'll sue this tabloid for all they got."

"Are you sure about that?' she questioned, shaking her head at how gullible he was acting. "Serena is a tramp and I can more than believe she made porn movies."

Standing up, he went and got a drink and didn't offer any. She didn't drink. Finishing the small shot he poured for himself, he poured more in his glass. "Is it in the Christian way to continuously call my wife a tramp or worse?"

She followed him and her cheeks burned for being called out, she cleared her throat. "It's the truth and you know it!" she urged with persistence. "I knew that girl was no good since the moment I set eyes on her. I warned Amy about her but she wouldn't listen….."

_**R**__aye leaned back in her chair, a frown etched on her face while she surveyed Amy with a new friend of hers. The friend, whose name was Serena, saw her looking and waved with a challenge in her eyes._

_She probably saw the censure in Raye's eyes or the disgusting look she gave her. Serena hugged Amy close to her, kissed her cheek and left. Seconds later, Amy came back to the table with a smile on her face and sat down opposite from her. "I'm sorry Serena had to go to work so she won't be able to join us for lunch."_

_Raye feigned displeasure at the news, "what a pity….where does she work?" she asked thinking that a girl looked like she worked down the block. Like she was ready to start walking the street and picking up guys. _

_Amy faltered for a moment and bit her bottom lip. "You don't what to know."_

"_She's a hooker?" she cried out dismay. She had thought it but she hadn't really believed it was true._

"_No!" Amy blushed and lowered her voice for Raye's outburst and her own had people staring at them curiously. "She's stripper."_

_She grunted and shook her head, disapproving to say the least. "Like that's any better."_

"_Raye," she warned. Amy knew how closed minded Raye could be but this time she wouldn't stand for it. "So Serena wasn't born rich like you and I but she's cool. You should hear the things she says-- "_

"_Cusses like a sailor?" Raye rolled her eyes, "there is nothing special about a potty mouth."_

"_Its not just that…she's so fearless."_

"_You sound like you admire her."_

"_I do." Amy admitted and she stared earnestly into dark eyes, "I've never met anyone who didn't care about their appearance or what people thought about them. She lives on the edge."_

_She scoffed. "I bet. I sense a bad case of hero worship."_

_Blushing, "I don't hero worship her, I just think she's a great girl…that's all."_

_She looked on, unconvinced. "I don't like her and you shouldn't either. If you knew what was good for you, you'd stay away from her. She's bad news." _

"_Oh Raye" Amy giggled it off, thinking she was way too untrusting of newcomers without a background like theirs. _

"_I'm telling you something about her," she thought about the perfect word to describe how she felt when their eyes met, "isn't right. I feel it in my gut." _

Sipping his drink, Darien looked her over shrewdly. "How's getting Jed to convert going?"

"It's going---don't do that." She snapped, "You always do that; change the subject when something hits a little too close to home."

"It's none of your damn business Raye" he snapped. "You don't like Serena, I don't like her either and if I can deal while being **married** to her you sure as hell can when you see her once a blue moon."

Eyes flashing, she folded her arms over her chest. "You should have stayed with Amy Darien and for the life of me I don't understand why you didn't it." She jabbed him in the chest, "it was the dumbest thing you ever did!"

She started pacing, agitated, as she pointed out the obvious. "Your mom, dad and sister adored her, I loved her. She was so good for you. She settled you down and you weren't walking around like someone killed your dog and the minute she leaves, you marry Serena? What the fu-flip?"

Irate but not so showing it too much, he glowered at her. "Leave it alone Raye."

"I'm just trying to understand—"

"Don't," he said through gritted teeth. "It's not for you to understand." He forced himself to relax. He hated talking about Amy; it was an unpleasant conversation that was better left shelved.

She ignored him and kept on talking like he hadn't interrupted her. "I want to know why and so does she but it doesn't matter what you say because there is no reason nor excuse that can justify you leaving Amy and marrying some around the way girl."

He finished his drink and leaned his hip against the wet bar. "Did you come all this way just so you can rant about me no longer being with Amy?" He rolled his eyes, he should have known. Everything led back Amy with her.

"No. The article remember? And the rant was just icing on the cake." She ran her fingers through her dark hair. "She was perfect for you."

"She's a liar." He said with contempt. It still burned him to think of what could have happened…. "I want nothing to do with liars."

"Everyone lies! I know your not about to stand here and tell me Serena doesn't" she scoffed and rolled her eyes. "She wakes up lying! she probably lies in her sleep!"

Affronted, he put his hand on his hip, not appreciating Raye badmouthing his wife. "She is exactly what she is and makes no excuses for it."

"Like being an uncouth slut is something to be proud of!" she retorted and huffed. Her brother must wear blinders around that gold digger, Raye thought, that was the only way to explain why he would stay and stick up for her.

"Lay off of her Raye," he warned his voice deadly quite. "Your feelings are duly noted and for the record useless on this matter." Darien may not like his wife but he damn sure wasn't going to let someone—even his sister—disrespect her in front of him. It was the principle of the matter.

"If it was Amy we wouldn't be having this conversation!" she told him matter of fact, ignoring the warning in his eyes that told her to back off.

"I don't lie next to liars." He curtly told her, the conversation over as far as he was concerned. He turned his back on her and opened the door for her to leave.

Barely keeping her fury checked, she vowed this wasn't going to be over and she would keep talking to him about this subject until he realized his mistake and corrected it. Walking past him, she spared him a glace.

"There are worst things to be lying next to."

* * *

Later that day

"ugghhh," she groaned as she laid on the cool tile floor of her bathroom. She felt like shit. Her head was pounding, her stomach rumbling and feeling full yet she hasn't eaten anything since waking up.

She clutched at her stomach as she started to heave and crawled the few inches to the toilet to throw up. Standing up, she weakly walked to the sink to rinse her mouth and then laid back in front of the toilet. That's what I get, she bitterly thought.

She had forgotten how awful a hangover was and after all the liquor she had drank yesterday it without thinking that she would feel the repercussion of it the next day. She moaned again as she rushed to the toilet to empty her already empty stomach.

"Are you alright Madam?"

Serena lifted her head from the bowl of the toilet and turned around to glare at the young maid. "Does it fucking look like I'm okay?"

The maid paled and stumbled over an apology and went to go fix the bed.

The help these days! Standing up, she slowly walked to the sink and brushed her teeth as softly as she could so it wouldn't agitate her headache. After rinsing her mouth thoroughly with mouthwash, she walked back into the room and saw the maid fixing the bed.

"Stop what your doing," the maid stood stock still, thinking she was getting fired for speaking out of turn. "Go get me some tea, aspirin, a bottle of vodka."

She nodded and left as fast as she could and came back promptly. She handed Serena mug of something that smelled awful.

"What the hell is this?" she demanded, not needing to taste it to know it was going to be nasty.

"It's a handover remedy."

Serena rolled her eyes and wondered why couldn't they ever look nice and taste even better. She raised her mug in mocking salute and drank the entire content.

Hours later

"Shit. Shit shit." Serena cursed, pacing up and down in front of her bed. She looked at her phone where a text message was still on the screen. Growling, she threw the phone on the bed after reading the text for the umpteenth time.

A minute ago she received a text that said 'tick tock. 29 days.'

She had 29, 29 days to get $70 million! She had forgotten all about it since she was dealing with the mother of all hangovers until she received the text. It seemed pretty stupid to her now she had spend the rest of yesterday getting plastered only for it come back to her now.

Damn Beryl!

How the hell was she supposed to get $70 million? It's not like she had that amount of money lying around and it was waiting for her to just pick it up. And she could just go the bnak either. There was no way she could extract $70 million from any number of bank account and have Endymion not notice.

Maybe if it was a three million or ten, she could take it and say it was for a dress or whatever and he wouldn't think much of it but 70 million? What the hell cost that much anyway?

She couldn't even take $70 million from one of the accounts and 'forget' to tell him because the bank automatically notified him when an exceeding large amount of sum was taken out.

In other words, she was fucked.

There was no other way to look at it. If she didn't bend to Beryl --which she loathed to do—she'd take the tape to the police. And that was no, no, NO! She couldn't have the confession she made go to the police but if she didn't pay up, she would be in jail! And jail wasn't one of the many places she aspired to go to.

And most importantly, orange was not a color that would look cute on her. Nope, not one bit. Orange went horrid with her skin color; it made her look sickly pale.

"What are you going to do Serena?" she asked herself. No brilliant solution came to mind expect she had to somehow get dirt on Beryl. But what kind of dirt? She racked her brain for what she knew of Beryl…which wasn't much.

"Shit. Shit. Shit"

"My sentiment exactly."

She jumped and had to stifle a scream as her nerves went scrambling. Not able to hide it, her anxiety ridden blue eyes landed on Darien. Running a shaking hand through her hair, she stammered to find the right words.

"wha—wha a-re" Shit! Taking a deep breath, she laid her hand over her stomach. _Relax. _"What are you doing here? You should be at work."

"What is wrong with you?" he strode deeper into the room and stopped an inch away from her. He looked her over, taking in her shaking limbs, pale color while ignoring what he perceived to be a stupid question.

"No-thing" she lied, the words hitching in her throat and she quickly turned away. _I need to get myself together! I'm no wilting flower! _

She was lying and he chuckled. The irony of the situation was not lost on him. He just told his nosey sister Serena was not a liar and here she was lying to him. He mentally decided to give up, if she didn't want to tell him what was wrong with her then to hell with it. It wasn't any of his business anyway.

"You made center page of a sleazy tabloid. Congratulation." He said dryly, tapping her on the back with it.

Turning around, she looked at the newspaper and her heart raced. Did Beryl no longer want the money and wanted her to rot instead? Did she give the tape to the some tabloid reporter and any second now 5 0 would soon be pounding on her door?

Darien watched her and saw every emotion in relation to fear cross her face and how she looked at the newspaper with dread. He ignored the desire he had to ask her --again-- what's wrong. "What's this about you being in porn?" When he saw the relief crossed her face, he wondered what she thought the article on her was regarding?

Probably something much, much worse if it could get a reaction like that out of her. "What did you do?" he demanded, his face hard. "And how will it affect me?"

"Do?" she giggled uncharacteristically and walked away, needing some space away form him to get control of her raging emotions.

She needed time to get her emotions under lock and key and she couldn't do it in front of him. Not with the way he was looking at everything she did so intently.

"I need to use the bathroom," she said blurting the first thing that came to mind and then made a mad dash into the bathroom and locking the door behind her.

"Sere—damnit!" he said as he heard the click of the door signifying the door was locked. Walking to the bathroom door, in long strides, he knocked on the door. "Open the door."

"No," he heard muffled through the door, "I need to take a shower." Shortly after she made the comment he heard her turn on the water.

Bathroom

**L**ooking at the water pooling in the tub, Serena decide on the spot, she may as well take a bath. It would buy her some much needed time so she could think of what she should do and she could take a shower. Killing two birds with one stone.

She looked at the locked door and breathed a sigh of relief. For the moment, the door would keep Endy out. He would wait until she came out of the bathroom and then he would pick up where he left off.

She rolled her eyes at what got his panties in a twist at the moment. Some stupid article. At least she hoped. It couldn't be that stupid if it got Endymion to leave work but at least it wasn't about her committing murder.

Sitting on the edge of the tub, she eyed the door. Rubbing her temples, she could still feel the remnants of a hangover still calling out to her. The cook had a made her a concoction to take away the throbbing headache her nonstop drinking binge had caused and for the most part it worked. Up until now that is.

She sighed as her fingers worked her temples and the pressure between eased. She just needed to breathe and calm down. Beryl wouldn't do anything, she wasn't stupid. Beryl needed her way more or rather she needed her money more.

Stopping the running water, she took off his white undershirt and found a hair clip and clipped her hair high on top of her head so it wouldn't get wet. She then poured jasmine bath salts into her bathwater.

She breathed in the soothing scents that drifted up to her nose and a lazy smile formed on her face. Bracing herself, she let one toe touch the hot water before easing her body into the water.

Sighing in pure contentment as the hot water relaxed her tensed muscle. "This is the life," forgetting for the moment that a crazy bitch expected her to fork over $70 million like it was giving $1.

She frowned when the issue of blackmail came back into her mind. She hardly had been able to sleep for it plagued her unconsciously. She leisurely dipped her leg in and out as she thought over plausible solution once more.

She could tell Endymion. She bit her bottom lip as she seriously contemplated telling him. How would he take it? Would he give Beryl the money to protect her or would he say to hell with her and turn her in himself?

Releasing a breath, she laid her head back on the cushion and closed her eyes. Even if he did pay Beryl there is no guarantee she wouldn't come back asking for more. And whose to say he would fork over 70 million for her to begin with?

She didn't know and she wasn't about to risk her freedom and tell him. She just needed a way—any way--- to get her hands on that money and short of selling stuff she had (which she refused to do). She just needed to find a creative way of getting the money from him.

Outside the bathroom

**D**arien shoved his fingers through his hair, messing up his perfectly combed hair. He remembered the words he told Raye about not liking his wife and right now was one of the times he _really_ didn't like her. She was such a high maintenance hassle.

A high maintenance hassle who was going to give him what he wanted the most in the world. Reminding himself of why she was useful, he stamped down the anger building up inside him. He tapped the rolled up magazine into his palm, annoyed with himself for leaving work for this.

It would have been worth it if he got to ask his questions and her answers pleased him. And then after, he would take her to bed (or wherever they landed) and really make leaving work worthwhile.

He knocked on the door again and all he got was a "leave me alone." His annoyance turned back into anger and he went into his walk-in closet and removed one of his empty wire hangers.

Smirking at the look of surprised that would grace her face when she saw him, he straighten the neck of the wire hanger and began to pick the lock. He could easily imagine the smug look on her face at thinking she had a reprieve from him. She probably also assumed the door being locked would deter him.

She thought wrong. When would she ever learn that he didn't do things as she expected? In all probability, never.

The door opened and victory gleamed in his eyes, he opened the door wide and saw his wife in the tub with her eyes close. He assumed she didn't hear the door opening since she didn't move.

He took in his fill of her and felt the beginning of lust clench his stomach and the blood going south. Her skin was flush and she looked at peace. He gulped and rearranged his pants around his crotch.

It was getting tight. Closing his eyes and fighting the desire he had to join her in the bath, he opened his eyes. His will stronger than it had been.

He cleared his throat and saw as her blue eyes open in shocked. She looked back from the door to him being in the bath. Her mouth opening and closing.

"wh—what are you doing here?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, he gave her cool stare. "Thought you'd be able to avoid answering my question?"

"No you perv!" she rolled her eyes and sat up but not in a way that would reveal more of her body to him. "I told you I'm taking a bath…I haven't taken a bath yet."

"Convenient of you to take a bath now when I'm in the middle of asking you something."

She saw the look in his eyes, the way he looked at her and damnit if she didn't want him to do more than look. She licked her lips and saw his eyes follow the motion.

Men. Such easy easy creatures. She grinned slowly as an idea took shape. What if she got Endy to agree to give her the money during a moment of sex? Men tended to say things they would never say just to get sex or in the height of sex….

Suddenly no longer at ease nor feeling like he had the upper hand, "why are you smiling like that?"

She touched her own neck and sat up fully revealing her breast to his gaze. "I can't smile at my own husband?" she asked, her voice husky.

His arousal became ever present and he groaned as he his gaze became fixated on her breast. Tearing his eyes from her tempting bosom, he locked eyes with her. "Did you ever do porn?" he could have patted himself on the back for the amount of self control he had.

Puzzled, she shook her head no. "wanna make one together?" She touched her own breast, tweaked her nipple and moaned softly. "I bet it would be too hot for even Showtime."

"If you're lying to me I'll find out," he warned despite being quite memorized by the action of her touching herself.

Her fingers dance down lower, "Why would I lie?" she asked softly, "if I did a porno, I did one but I haven't yet had the chance so if you want to…."

Closing his eyes from the picture of wanton desire she made, "How do you know Beryl?"

She chuckled, knowing why he closed his eyes. "We went to the same school way back when and became….associates"

Opening his eyes, he fixed her with his hungry gaze since he now deemed it okay for him to have her since she answered his question to his liking. He took a step towards her and then a few more.

Smugness gleamed in her eyes and she thought for a moment of Amy and how she lost out on this. Oh well. It's not like she knew how to handle it. Squirming around in the water, her heart racing as the flames of arousal licked at her nerve endings.

When he was close enough that all he had to do was reach out and touch her, he loosened his tie and then took off his jacket. Letting it fall where it may. "Where were you last night?"

She shivered at the heat in his eyes, "club. Danced my tush off." Tired of playing Q&A, she beckoned him and he dropped to his knees before the tub and planted his hands on either side of her head.

She grabbed hold of his tie and brought his mouth to hers. The kiss was hard and spoke of nothing but untamed lust. Her mouth was relentless over his and she opened it and sucked his bottom lip into her mouth.

He groaned and cupped her nape as her teeth nipped his bottom lip before entering his mouth. He pulled her close as he could with the tub between them and with his free hand worked at unbuttoning his chemise clumsily.

His hold around her neck tightened as he rubbed his tongue roughly up against her own. She grew wet and rubbed her thighs together and moaned wantonly at the friction it caused and the sharp stabs of pleasure that gripped her.

"Gotta have you," she groaned and she heard him murmur an agreement expect the language he used was cruder and crasser.

He pulled away from her so he could use both of his hands to unbutton his clothes.

Gasping for breath, she stood up to get out of the tub.

"Where you going?" He asked her, momentarily stopping from his task.

"Out of the tub. Duh."

"No," he told her, liking how she looked soaking wet.

"You know how I feel about sex and water," she said and before he could ruin the mood, she step out and embraced him once more, rubbing at his erection through his pants.

She kissed him once more, bracing her weight on him as she wrapped her legs around his hips. She didn't care one bit that she was getting his expensive trousers wet.

He didn't care enough to force the issue about the water not when all he wanted to do was bury himself inside her. He turned them around and backed her into the shower wall.

She shivered as her back hit the glass wall that encased the shower. Hurriedly, she scrambled to unbuckle his belt and pull down his zipper while kissing his collarbone. "Touch me," she begged and she was glad that for once he did as she asked_ promptly_.

One of his hand was on her breast while the other between her legs. She moaned when his hand found the tender folds of her rapidly wet sex. Her legs loosened around his hips so she could open her thighs wider.

She pulled his pants and boxerbreif down and they fell about his ankles before she was urging him to be inside of her. Not needing to be told twice, he plunges into her moist center with urgency.

Moaning in bliss, Serena had to bite her lips to keep from screaming out loud as he moved inside her. His large size stretched her to fit him and she arched her back wanting more and more of him. She wrapped her arms tight around his neck, moaning loudly in his ear as he thrust deeper and faster into her.

"I want I wan…"

I know what you want," he told her as he roughly touched her breast and his rough touch nearly sending her over the edge but not quite.

Her breathing came out in short spurts and she leaned her head into the wall. She moved her hand higher, grabbing hold of the silky darkness of his hair. "More more…" she rasped as she tilted her hips in a certain way to receive him in a different angle.

The feel of him throbbing, pulsating inside her filling her up to the brink set every nerve of her being on fire with intense pleasure. Using the hold she had on his hair, she pushed his head back and bit his lip.

Darien's mouth parted on a groan and her tongue delved into in the moist darkness. Their tongues tangled together and moved over one another before he pulled back for air.

Serena kissed the path from his jaw to his neck, bruising the skin with her lips. She gasped his name when his fingers found the sweet bud of her desire. He teased the erect bud and when she least expected he would grant it direct contact and her body would quake in his arms. He pushed into her aggressively and controlled the pace of her hips.

She clung to his sweat dampened body urging him to go faster, deeper and harder. She shuddered and clenched her inner walls around him and was rewarded with him growling her name. She squeezed her thighs around his hips, her legs tight around his back.

"Fuc—shi" he growled, baring his teeth in her neck in restraint. He was so frakking close but he couldn't…not until she did. His hold on her hips was so strong that he wouldn't be surprised if he bruised her and he release one hip to plant his hand behind her.

"So….close" she whimpered, biting hard on her bottom lip. His next thrust pushed up hard against her clit and she cried out as something akin to heaven and hell all round into one burned her alive. He grunted as her walls clamp down on him hard as he moved within her. His thrust became more frenzied and less control as he sought his own carnal bliss.

He gripped her thighs and came with a shuddering silent scream which only prolonged her own powerful orgasm. Breathing deep and hard, they sank to the marble floor, zapped of all energy.

Darien pulled out of her and rolled so his weight wouldn't crush her smaller one. Only concentrating on his breathing, his kept his eyes closed but not nearly as tight. "That was good."

"When isn't it?" She giggled softly because the mid-day romp cured her of the headache and the tension/stress she was feeling from earlier…sex was a great thing. She slithered her way to him and laid her head over his rapidly beating heart.

"What's so funny?" he asked gruffly. He opened his eyes to stare at her from the corner of his eyes.

Burrowing closer, she lifted her leg and placed it between his. "I saw a beautiful motorcycle yesterday."

"That's nice," he replied dryly, not caring.

"I want one."

"You ride?" he asked a touched surprised.

She grinned, a seductive smile coming on her face. Still pleasantly aching from their bout, she straddled his thighs. Leaning close until their nose touched, "I told you I'm an excellent rider."

He chuckled. "I wasn't aware that included motorcycles."

"There are a lot of things you're not aware of when it comes to me Husband." She rubbed their nose together and felt oddly at peace. "I also saw a gorgeous forest green dress you're going to buy me for the annual company ball not to mention the emerald choker with matching drop earrings."

He cleared his throat, not batting an eyelash at the outlandish amount of money he had no idea he was going to spend. "Is that all I'm getting you?" he drawled sarcastically as if she didn't ask for enough already.

She shook her head no, leaving tiny kisses along his cheek bones. "Naturally not. There's also these too die for stilettos." She moaned with obvious pleasure and kissed his lips, "I can have an orgasm just thinking about them,"

He paused and his mind wandered to his sister and what she told him about there being worst things to lie next to. He looked at Serena as if he was trying to figure out the inner working of her mind.

"Don't lie to me," he told her stiffly. A somber look in his dark ocean eyes and a grim line to his lips.

Tensing at how serious he sounded, she licked her lips and nodded. "Never." She briefly thought about being blackmailed and shrugged. It wasn't a lie unless she lied about it and since he was unlikely to ask any question regarding it….. "I'm an open book,"

He didn't buy that one bit but he also believed that she wouldn't lie to him. He rolled her over until he was on top. "Now let's test out that theory…."


	6. pms

AN: It's been a while but here it is! I hope it was worth the wait. Have a good New Year? Here's to 2008 being the best of the best :D There is drug use in this chapter and a lot of cursing and crude language. Also, does anyone know a good sailor moon fanfiction website? I made the mistake of reading the guidelines (lol) and this fic sooooooo should not be here. Too much everything. I kinda knew that but now I cant claim ignorance since i read it. Now, I'm not going to edit it (sex) out of both fics b/c that would be too much work but I probably wont write it in such detail anymore so I was hoping that someone knew of another website that's not ariasink. Thanks in advance.

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Now I aint sayin she a gold digger**

**But she aint messin wit no broke man**

* * *

"**That** movie was interesting." 

"You always did have bad taste, i.e. Amy." Serena replied, not thinking so since the movie made her downright uncomfortable.

Picking up on the odd note in her voice, "Don't tell me a little drug use in a movie upsets my darling bride?" His tone was mocking and so were his eyes as he watched her face carefully.

"Doesn't fucking worry what upsets me," she spat. She stood up in a huff, her body ridged. "Bastard."

"Actually," he silky replied, his hand catching her elbow. "My parents were married when I was born." He turned her around, his eyes dipping to her mouth.

"Do you want a fucking medal, prick?" Serena tried to yank her elbow out of his grasp but he held a steady grip. "If you don't fucking let me go you-"

"What a filthy mouth you have," he whispered, his eyes still tracing her lips and he watched, entranced, as she licked her lower lips.

"You didn't seem to care when I was sucking your dick," she crudely retorted. She pulled again and this time he let her go and she took a step back.

The blue in his eyes darkened until they were almost black, a lone finger outlined her full lower lip before tracing the top. "If you must be using your mouth you might as well do something useful with it."

"Pussy ass fu-" the string of expletives were shortened by his lips claiming hers. Her lips were still beneath his for a brief second before they yielded to him. She smirked even as an uneasy feeling grew inside her. Her mouth opened, inviting his tongue in….

"**Move your body like a snake ma, like that,**

**Shake it 'till it wanna break ma, like that"**

**D**arien watched with lust filled intention as Serena stripped for him. His gaze lowered to her rolling hips and up to her swaying breast. He groaned. Damn. He readjusted his crotch area and exhaled harshly as he tightened his hands around the arm of his seat.

A knock came on the door, one that went unheeded. His staff already knew not to disturb them when they were in here. There was a reason why the door _always_ remained locked and why _no one_ had any authority or the key for that matter to come in here other than them.

The room, which had been dubbed by Serena as their "kinky sex" room, was filled with various sex toys, a stripping pole, a California king sized bed with straps on each post of the bed. In direct opposition to the bed, was a huge mirror so the occupants on the bed could see themselves.

"**Let your money maker jump now (like that)**

**Let me see you go low now (like that)"**

Serena coyly batted her eyelashes as she caressed the metallic, gold painted pole. She swayed her hips erotically to the beat of R. Kelly; her eyes were line with Kohl and sparkling blue eye shadows were on her lids. She stared at her husband with seductive intent before she hopped on the pole.

She hung upside down, her legs spread wide as her hair touched the ground. Twirling for a second, she tightened her legs around the pole and emitted a moan that he usually world invoke from her in the throes of heady sex.

"Fuck," he whispered softly. She was taking off his shirt that she wore, her hips continuing to gyrate to the sexy lyrics. He had forgotten how good she was when it came to a pole; it was a downright shame that he hadn't been putting her acrobatic skill to more use.

Highly aroused, he shifted in his seat and adjusted his trousers once more. "You're more addictive than any drug," he rasped, his fingers itching to touching supple skin.

"**Poppin' it like a string on a guitar**

**Superstar you know who you are"**

She blinked, momentarily stopping, as a memory rose to the forefront of her mind without her permission.

"_Where you goin' mama?"_

_Ivory turned around, her hands shaking as she held on to her purse strings. "no-no where ba---baby."_

"_Then why do you have your purse? You always take your purse when you go somewhere." demanded a 9 year old Serena. She eyed her mother warily, who looked pale. She sighed. She was going to get more "medicine."_

_On edge, her right started twitching. "I'm...just going to ah get um…a new cookbook baby." She stuttered, wanting to leave now. She needed more crack and not even drinking Vodka while mixing it with Jack Daniels sedated her urge for Crack._

"_A cookbook?" Serena frowned, how many times has she heard that excurse before? She put her hands on her nonexistent hips, "you already bought one two days ago; we didn't even touch the book yet. You were too sick to remember?"_

_She flushed and shook her head no, irritated. "I got got to ta ah go babbby," she hastily reached the door, "Ji Jim is still here….he'll ta-take cccare of you."_

_Before Serena could issue a word, her mother had already left._

"**Bring it up and let it roll now (like that)**

**I love the way you work your cocha (like that)"**

She blinked away the unsuspecting tears and pushed the feelings of despair that that threatened to consume her down. Damnit! Had she known the movie had drug related issue in it she certainly wouldn't have watched it and would have told her idiot husband to take a fucking hike when he presented it to her.

She grinded low down to the floor, her ass in his direction. Switching to autopilot, she licked her lips, her head between her legs. Getting down on her knees, she crawled her way to the pole and crawled up the cool length. She's done this many times before that she didn't even feel the effort as she slid her body up. Taking one last twirl...another memory surfaced….

_An 8 year old litter girl shook her prone mother awoke. "Mama? MAMA!" tears running unchecked down her face, she screamed for her to wake up again. Ivory was foaming at the corner of her mouth, and a powdery residue was under her nose which was red as if it were rubbed raw._

_The older woman turned and awoke when she got a hard slap to the face. "Wa-what happened?" she slurred out. Her first instinct was to reach across from her and grabbed the more than half empty bottle of whiskey. Hardly even awake she brought it to her lips while sniffling. _

"_Hey baby," she rasped after putting the bottle back. "Where's Todd?"_

_Wiping at her eyes, glad to see her mom had woke up, she snuggled up next to her while pushing away the repugnant condoms, food wrappers and empty bottle away from her. "I I don't like him mama, he's weird."_

"_Nonsense." Ivory said, already feening for another hit. _

"_Are you feeling better?" Serena asked in a small voice, turning her face into her mother's naked chest and breathing in the scent of drugs, alcohol and sex that reeked from her. Smelled like home._

"_I will as soon as I can get some "medicine"."_

"**Get down, get down**

**I love the way you put that thing on me, me no doubt."**

Darien groaned as she gave him a lap dance, her derrière rubbing against his erection thus making him even harder. He grabbed hold of her hips, stopping her motion. He couldn't take any more torture. He moved her hair to the side and kissed the back of her neck. "Turned around," he rasped against her ear, his mouth moving against the sensitive shell.

She licked her lips and got off him only to sit astride him once more but this time facing him. She fought the feeling she had to go take a shower as his hand gripped her breast and his lips found refuge at the side of her neck.

"_I need you to stay right here okay baby?" _

_Serena stood in a dark, dank room, shivering from cold. She hesitated to comply. "But mama?"_

"_No!" Ivory sharply replied as she started swaying from side to side and sniffling. "I I need to do something okay? I nneed some more medicine, badly."_

_Eyes huge, "I could come with you. It's scary and dark here, Mama. I wanna go home."_

"_You're 10 years old sweetie, you're a big girl right? Just stay here." Ivory demanded and scurried down a long hallway._

_Scared at every shadow, she heard a cry and an evil sounding laughter, she jumped. Deciding not to stay, she followed the path she saw her mother take. She went down a long corridor, her arms around herself. Feeling lost and scared as helplessness begun taking over, tears welled up in her eyes. She was about to call it a day and pray someone found her until she heard a soft "please". _

_Mom! Serena breathed a sigh of relief; she had feared she may have gotten lost. Wiping at her eyes, she neared the door. It was slightly parted and she pushed it open more so she could see better._

"_Please, please say your going to give me some…I need some…please!"_

_Trixie, no one knew her real name, shook her head at the old crack head ho. "Pathetic" she spat as she backhanded her just because she wanted to. Her current bedmate, Ming Lin, laughed as she snorted cocaine. _

_Serena watched wide eye as her mom's weak body fell to the floor with the force of the slap. She wanted to scream but she stayed there mute, shocked. She was rooted to the spot as her mom stayed on the floor while begging._

"…_I have no money…do anything," she begged as she grabbed hold of Trixie's leg. _

"_Trix give that wash up slut something…she's fuckin' up my mood and my high," _

"_Shut up!" she harshly told Ming Lin who quickly did so. Eyes narrowing, she walked away from the openly whimpering woman whose body was shaking like she was going through a seizer and picked up a small bag of crack. She walked back to her and waived it under her nose and when Ivory tired to reach it, she kicked out at her. _

_Ivory fell once more and with her pride gone, crawled up to her and begged. _

_She laughed, she loved when they begged.. "Do anything hmm?" she waited for her to nod and waited few more seconds to keep her in suspense. Opening the bag, she dipped her fingers and ran it up her pale thigh. "Get to lickin' kitty cat."_

_Serena begun shaking for no reason and watched as her mother eagerly lick up the woman's thigh that held the white powder on it and went higher, her face buried up the woman's crotch…_

She moaned while arching her back off the bed as his hands wondered over her curves. She closed her eyes, her mind alert and far away from the situation at hand.

He kissed her mouth, his passion at a fevered pitch as his hand skimmed her thighs getting near her not really wet core. She stopped his hand, not wanting him to touch her there and realize how un-aroused she truly was.

"Fuck me," she breathed in a way that would make it seem to she couldn't wait to have him inside her and squirmed under him in supposed anticipation when all she really wanted was for him to get the fuck off her.

He grinned, "Patience is a virt-"

"Not today," she said sharply and her hand found his tumescence and started jacking him off.

Grunting, he stopped her and, "have it your way," He couldn't be blamed for no foreplay since he was more than willing. He positioned himself between her thighs, his mouth on her nipple as he thrust into her….

* * *

(27 days left) 

"**What** the hell is that foul stench?" Serena bellowed after her heel hit the bottom of the floor and the scent of what smelled like rotten eggs and shit wafted up to her nose.

The three occupants in the room, each cleaning a separate corner, all looked at each other in fright. Not sure if they should answer the question or wait till she address one of them personally. If they answered without her addressing one, she give them a tongue lashing only a criminal deserved or if they didn't answer she fired them for insubordination and cussed them out in the process.

They were damned either way and silently they decided to wait until she signaled one out and hoped that was the right course.

"Am I talking to the fucking air?" she demanded when no one answered. "Is no one here? HELLO" She shouted.

"no no no," One said, a short, plump African woman whose English wasn't very good. "Cook…cooking," she struggled to say.

Serena resisted the urge she had to double over and retch. This was NOT the week for their damn cook to decide to experiment or whatever the hell she was doing. Eyes flashing a warning to the other two, she turned to head to the kitchen.

She pushed the kitchen door opened and the strong smell of whatever was being made hit her full on. The only thing that stopped her from throwing up was the anger that boiled up inside her. This was the second time their stupid cook made something that made Serena want to vomit.

"What fuck is this?" she demanded staring down into a tall pot that looked purple and full of what looked to be turnip.

Kate, the hired Chef, froze. "llllunch," she stuttered to say. She was usually the one who was feared since she ran the kitchen but when it came to Serena and her cold eyes, she could easily piss on herself in fear. "It's a a Russian recipe" She clarified and cringe because Kate knew she did wrong. Again.

"Russian?" she screamed, she looked into the pot again. "Do I look fucking Russian to you? Can't you make any _American_ food?" she angrily pushed the pot on the floor and Kate jumped back as the content spilled on the floor with a loud bang. "Clean this shit up," she told the helpers in the kitchen, "and as for you, you're fired fucking ass bitch!"

"buuut ma'm"

"FIRED!" She yelled and turned around. She was tired of Kate making food from other counties to broaden their food palate. Did she think they gave a fuck about broadening the kind of food they ate? If she wanted Russian food, she would have gone to a Russian restaurant!

She wasn't asking for much. She just wanted the scent of the food that was made for her to eat not to make her want to throw up the contents of her stomach. She screamed. She felt like slapping the dumb bitch. She wanted _normal_ food that she knew instead of shit that smelled like a skunk spray.

* * *

**Darien** slammed the phone down and groaned in annoyance. Serena was still in her alpha bitch mode and being "cruel" to the help. Their cook, rather their former cook, had just threatened to file a lawsuit against them for the treatment she received and to take it to the press. 

After some cajoling that got him nowhere, Darien let her know she could do whatever the fuck she wanted to but she will never work in this business again if her name was in print in regards to them.

He sighed and laced his hands together in frustration and anger. Serena's been acting out even for her and he was getting tired of it. He knew her period was coming and this was her PMS days but he couldn't attribute it all to PMS since something's been off about her before then.

Ever since she came home drunk, she's been off balance. And then the cherry on top was last night. She faked her orgasm. A flash of embarrassment turned his cheeks red as he remembered the other night in his head.

Never before had he ever failed to bring a woman to orgasm but he just knew Serena hadn't. He didn't have sex with her practically every night and not know how she sounds when she is climaxing. Ego bruised, Darien refused to believe it was him.

It had to be whatever was making her "off" and he was going to get answers out of her. And he wouldn't settle for her excuse that she was PMSing and for him to leave her the fuck alone. He just hoped that whatever was making her act crazy wasn't serious.

* * *

**Wright Household.**

**Mina** Wright walked into the large dining room wearing an off white tank top with chino cut off. As she passed her husband, she leaned over and kissed his cheek while murmuring a 'good morning' and made her way to her chair across from his.

"Your late," he told her and he signaled for their servant to serve them their breakfast. "You know I have to get to work early today."

"Darien already beat you to it." She told him and rushed to explain why she was late since she knew he would have asked her how she knew Darien was at the office already. "My mother called and I talked to the children, they missed us."

He sipped his black coffee and forked some eggs into his mouth. After eating for a few more seconds, he looked up and glanced at her across the big table. "It doesn't look good for the kids being with your mother. They should be here with you."

It took all her strength she had to keep from rolling her eyes. "My parents want to see their grandkids, I will not deny them that right," she said firmly. They had already gone over this issue and had several blow ups regarding it. "If you had let me go with them, they would have been with me but you didn't think it looks right for your wife to be away from you so I had no choice but to send them to my parents with their nanny. Believe me I would have much rather gone with them."

He scoffed and ignored the jib that had been directed at him and knew when to let a sinking ship sink. They ate in silence for few tense minutes with neither saying anything before he tired to break it. "Have you gotten a dress yet?"

"Excuse me?"

"The company ball. It's a couple of weeks away and I've been telling you to get a dress for sometime now, did you?"

"Not yet. But I will."

"Min-"

"Malachite!" she said speaking loudly, and slamming her hands on the table. "When have I not gotten a dress?" she snapped, already annoyed with him and the day hadn't even really started yet. "Don't worry about when I do it just know that I will!"

He frowned, "what the hell has gotten into you?" he barked. He didn't for one minute like the changes his wife has been exhibiting lately. He knew it had something to do with this new "friend" she had. He didn't know much about this person but he knew she had to be at fault for his wife no longer being a dutiful, _silent _wife.

"I was just reminding you, love" he placated by trying to charm her but the hard lines on her face didn't go away nor did her lips curl into a smile.

"Don't," she said harshly and went back to eating, ignoring any attempts he made at small talk.

After breakfast, Malachite got up and without saying a word went to go get his briefcase to leave. He didn't bother calling out bye to his wife nor give any indication he was leaving. As he walked towards the door, he made a mental note to find out exactly who this "friend" was and get rid of her. She was corrupting his wife and he was _not _going to tolerate Mina's insolence.

"Mal!" she called after him, lightly jogging to him. "You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye were you?"

Still smarting from earlier, he jiggled his keys in his pocket. "You didn't seem too open to me earlier so I didn't see the point in trying,"

Guilt plagued her and she looked down. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have talked to you that way. I'm just in a mood," she looked up and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Forgive me?"

"See that it doesn't happen again."

"It wont."

He nodded, "all is forgotten." He smiled and kissed her. He was just getting into the kiss when a hard banging on the door brought him out of it. "What the hell?" Who could be banging on his door, and without manners, so early in the morning?

Mina went to go unlock the door and waived away her butler who would have opened the door. "Serena!" she gasped in surprised and open the door wider to a woman that could have very easily had been her twin.

"Hiya!" Serena said grinning and showing her what she had in her hand. It was a bottle of scotch. She stepped in and her eyes landed on the sole man in the room.

Mina gulped realizing the jig was up. Mal would now know. She looked her up and down and wished she had worn something more decent instead of the shortest short she's ever seen in her life and a tub top that barely covered her breast.

Clearing her throat, "Mal this is um…this is-"

"Mrs. Shield," Malachite said shocked, his eyes going from his wife to the skimpily dressed woman. Color touched his cheeks when he couldn't help going over her body she chose to expose. "I wasn't aware you were the friend my wife was spending time with," he took her hand and kissed the back.

"ick," Serena said with disdain and pulled her hand away, "and now that you know?" she asked frostily. She had no love for Malachite, he put Mina through shit and then had her feel bad about it.

His ire up, he smiled frigidly. "Nothing. I just wish my wife would have told me," he was tight lipped and he sent Mina a look that said "you're in trouble."

Serena's laugh was forced and fill of faux cheerfulness, today wasn't the day to fuck with her. "Well it's a good thing you're not a philandering, control freak son of a bitch that would forbid your wife from befriending me right _Mal?_"

Going pale, he eyed his wife and back to the wife of his boss and close friend. How much did his wife tell her? "What big words for a trailer tra-from someone who supposedly has no formal education," he corrected himself.

"You really want to go there? With your _boss's_ wife? Because I'll take it to you, you fu-"

"Hey HEY!" Mina yelled stepping between them with her heart beating a mile a minute. She placed her hand over her heart and stared into her husband's unforgiving eyes.

"Min-"

"C'mon Min," Serena grabbed Mina's hand, effectively cutting off what her husband may have said to her. She turned her head, looking him in the eyes and daring him to say or do something.

Mina's footsteps dragged behind the determined blonde who had a death grip on her hand and she caught her husband's cold stare and mouthed "I'm sorry" even as she feared the worse.

**M**ina wailed sadly after she finished telling Serena that Malachite would not be happy with her when he came home. Especially now that he knew that they were friends and that Serena knew their personal business.

"Oh please!" Serena rolled her eyes, "That muthafucker better be glad you stepped between us because I would have whupped his ass!" She was still seething with anger over what he almost said and was so very close to calling Darien and telling him what his "number 1" said. And then after he was fired, she'd come back to finish what he so stupidly started.

The only reason why she didn't call Darien was because of Mina and how she practically hyperventilated when she took out her cell phone and threatened to do exactly what her gut instinct told her to do.

"You wouldn't really would you?" Mina asked her, "Fight my husband?" the idea of a woman, who was the weaker sex, fighting a man baffled her. She didn't doubt her Serena could fight but she was so small and Malachite was not.

Taking a healthy swallow of the opened bottle of scotch she brought, she put it down on the patio table. "Hell yes I would have. No man is going to disrespect me and _live _to tell about it."

Mina gaped and a shiver went through. If she didn't know any better, she would have believed it. Wanting to change the subject and not think of her husband, she looked at Serena. "What brings you to my house?"

Serena shrugged. She wanted to be around a familiar face instead of being stuck at home with all her chaotic feelings and the $70 million she "owed". "Thought I would come over to my friend's house and share a bottle of scotch with her." She raised the bottle for emphasis. It went unsaid that Mina had yet to touch it nor that Serena was practically inhaling the contents.

Mina looked at the strong liquor and shook her head no. "I don't drink hard liquor." t

Serena shook her head, "prissy!" Even Amy would drink some booze which had surprised her because she had been able to handle it when they had played a drinking game once.

Mina laughed, "Perhaps," she agreed. The smile slipped off her face and she frowned. "What am I going to do about Mal?"

"Fuck him!" she drank some more, "he's a bastard. Forget him and go find yourself a stud who won't cheat!"

"Every man cheats," Mina said sadly, "my dad always cheated on my mom." She sighed and fiddled with her hands. "I asked my mom once why she stayed and she said it was a woman job was. And all we could do was endure with grace and class."

Serena sucked her teeth loudly and rolled her eyes. "Endure with grace and class", she mocked while twisting her lips around the words like it left a nasty taste in her mouth. "You've got to be fucking kidding me. Just because your mom was a dumb bitch to suffer through your dad's infidelity means you have to too?"

"I take offense to that," the other woman told her, her cheeks red. "My mom is not a "dumb bitch" as you eloquently put it. Sometimes one must sacrifice themselves for the greater good."

Serena laughed, sharply and fake. "You're kidding me right? You are painting her as some kind of martyr!"

"Well she is!" Mina argued back. "To take what she did, what I am taking right now, is akin to martyrdom."

"Bullshit!" Serena stood up and stood right in front of Mina and to her surprise the other woman didn't cower away. "You _choose_ to take it! Just like your mother _chose _to take her husband fucking anything that walks! That's not martyrdom Mina...that's sickness and stupidity."

Annoyed and getting angry herself, she scrambled to her and they stood toe to toe, blue eyes shooting angry sparks at the other. "You think so? You don't know the pain we go through of knowing that you're not enough," she choked on her words, "wondering if there was something we did that had them straying…something we didn't do."

"That's nothing sweetheart," she snidely told her. "You can leave anytime you want to or put a stop to it…you have a _choice. _You just choose not to do something about it. There's worse thing out there than your husband cheating on you."

Serena turned her head, breaking eye contract first so she wouldn't see the tears that shinned in her eyes. Why couldn't she leave the memories of her childhood alone? For years she had them locked in a tight box in her mind and now? Now they plaque her and drowned her in her childhood misery.

Sensing a change in the atmosphere, Mina stilled. "Like what?" she asked softly. She could hear the pain in her voice and she knew Serena didn't realize that everything about her in that moment spoke of a secret pain.

"Nothing," her voice hardened and so did her body. "If I learned anything in this world Mina its that you don't have to be like your mother."

Sensing an underlying message in her voice, Mina turned to look at her. "Are you okay?" she asked, her anger gone in the wake of her obvious pain. "You can talk to me."

Serena sat back and put her face in her hands and concentrated on her breathing. She felt like shit and her head was hurting like a mofo. What is it with these silver spoon babies that always wanted to talk? "Thanks," she said finally looking up "but I would rather not."

"Oh," she whispered in a small voice. Mina couldn't help but feel that Serena didn't trust her and she wanted her too. She thought they came a long way together despite the fact they've only known each for only a couple of days now.

Not wanting a long silence between them because then she would be forced to think of her situation and how horrid it was. "Do you remember that song?" she begun, "Before He Cheats?"

"By um the woman who won American Idol a couple of years back?"

She nodded. "Carrie Underwood."

"Briefly. Wasn't really my style and I didn't think it was your style either. Like country?" Mina asked surprised.

"Hell yeah I do when they are talking about fucking a man over if he cheats on you." Serena laid back down, her head woozy. She shouldn't have drunk all that alcohol. Oh well. "When Endymion and I first got married, I burned a cd with a naked picture of me on it to his briefcase."

"That's…sweet?" Mina answered slightly uncomfortable with the turn the conversation took. She couldn't imagine doing such a thing or being so bold.

"Endy thought it was some kind of porn or something, he was wrong. It was Before He Cheats. I wanted him to know that I under no circumstances will accept infidelity and if he should be stupid enough to fuck the wrong pussy, I will screw him over and not in a way he likes."

Mina gaped in surprise while hiding her cringe at the vulgarity of her language, "and what did he do?" She knew if she had done something like that to Mal, he would have chewed her out and told her to mind her place.

"Nothing! He told me he would have to find a similar song meant for me." She laughed in remembrance which only made her head throb more.

Brows bunched together at Darien's response, Mina couldn't help the envy that stabbed at her. "So you don't plan on cheating?" She was shocked to see how obdurately Serena was against cheating. If anything she would have thought Serena would have been the first one to cheat. She was just so sexual that she oozed it from her pores.

"No." she opened her eyes and looked Mina in the eyes so she could see the truth in her eyes. She chewed her bottom lip, hesitated to say what was on the tip of her tongue.

After a moment of silence, she softly said. "My mom was a whore and every once in a while she would bring home a decent guy. A guy who would have married her despite _all _of her faults and drama but she screwed it up because she strayed." Her contempt and resentment for her mother showed through her words and the way her body tensed up at just mentioning her past. "That won't be me. I refuse to let that be me."

Touched that she reveled that much to her, Mina's heart hurt for the little girl that was still damage inside a grown woman's body. Maybe she was starting to trust her….. Knowing Serena wouldn't want no great display of emotion nor want to talk about it anymore, she changed the subject. "What should I do about Malachite?"

Grateful that she changed the subject, "besides divorcing him you mean?"

"Yes. I know you think I'm a "dumb bitch" and probably a coward but I I I love my husband. We were—are—good together and he's-"

"He's what?" she snarled "really good to you?" Serena shook her head disgusted. "They all say that bullshit."

"Yes, he is." Mina said defiantly, raising her eyes to meet her eyes. "You don't understand," she sighed, "We have two kids together and he's amazing with the kids and when he wants to he's amazing to me and I don't want to give that up."

"But he's cheating on you!" she reasoned, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Affronted, "just because you could leave Darien if he cheated on you doesn't mean I can. I can't." She quietly looked down and sighed deeply, "I can't." She said softly. The words "to endure with grace and class" singed through her head and she resigned herself to her fate.

Serena groaned, "You really want to stay with that loser? After all he's done to you?"

She nodded, "please don't call him my husband a loser." She didn't say anything else until Serena gave her a half nod. "Now tell me what I should do about him?"

Not wanting to say anything, she closed her eyes the sun hurting them. "Fuck him so good that he wouldn't remember another woman even if she showed up in your bedroom naked while he lay inside of you."

A blush quickly spread across her face and she bit her lip and shook her head no, "I can't."

She opened her eyes; that wasn't the answer she had been expecting to get from her. "Why not?"

She blushed, "I can't—I can't" she blushed deeper to be discussing this with Serena. "I mean…I couldn't bring myself to continue to make love with him. The few times I did I keep thinking of the women he's been with and where his mouth and hands has been…."

"Mina!!" She swung to her feet and swooned back to the chair. "Sit down," she told Mina who would have come to her, "just drunk way too much…would you believe that's my second bottle this morning?"

Worried, "drinking that much isn't good…drinking isn't good period….Did you drive here?"

Serena nodded and winced as it caused her head to throb.

"Serena!" Mina exclaimed. "You could have killed someone or yourself because of your reckless behavior."

"But I didn't," she pointed.

"Yet!" Mina shook her head and folded her arms under her chest. "You can risk your life all your want Serena Shield but you don't have the right to risk someone else's life and that is exactly what you are doing when you drive drunk. My kids could have been on that street!"

Serena didn't say anything more because she was right. Wanting the attention off of her, "you do realize he was screwing other women before you right? So even if he wasn't cheating on you, his hands, mouth and whatever else still had been other places."

Mina frowned. "I know but that was _before_ I entered the picture now I'm _in _the picture and he's…." She sighed. "He didn't always cheat, you know? I wonder what I could have don-"

"Nothing!" Serena interjected. "He's an ass and is undeserving of you and I still say you should find someone else. Fuck him. You can find men anywhere and all sorts of men at that. Hell, I'll help you find one! Between the two of us, you'll get a grade A hunk of beef cake."

Mina chuckled and smiled her answer. She had no intention of leaving her husband. "Have you found a dress yet?"

Serena head was pounding way too hard for her to steer the conversation back to where it was. She'd let her go change the subject…for now. "Yeah but I want to do some more shopping..."

"Maybe, if you want, we could go shopping together sometime."

"Sounds good" Serena's stomach grumbled and she then remember she hadn't eaten anything. Thanks to that bitch Kate. "Any food? Normal food?"

"Um yes but all food is normal."

"Bitch please! You should have seen this shit my cook was making...had to fire her ass…"

* * *

**A** succession of quick knocks came on the door before it was opened. "Got a min Dare?" 

Darien looked up and nodded, "Sure. What's up?" He had a feeling it wasn't going to be good if the pensive look on the other man's face was anything to go by.

Sitting down, he crossed his legs and got straight to the point. "Your wife and mine are "friends'", he said with disgust.

At first he was speechless as the words settled in his brain. "Serena, my wife, has been hanging out with Mina, your wife?" he asked just to be sure. He couldn't imagine any two people more different than those two.

He scowled," Yes. She came over this morning in all her...glory."

Darien frowned and he could to easily imagine what Mal meant by "all her glory." He folded his hands together, "not happy by this are you buddy?" he smirked.

Malachite flipped him the bird. He was more than not happy about this. "You're wife is going...has already…ruined mine!"

Darien chuckled and couldn't even muster a smidge of remorse for him. "Let's hope the same can be said for the effect Mina is having for Serena," though he doubted it. Serena still acted the same but he had optimism that eventually her being around someone who had such class and elegance would begun to rub off on her.

The other man barely held back his growl and shoved his hand through his long hair. "Mina has been…" he searched for the word that would clearly described how his wife been acting out lately. "Difficult."

"Any woman would be a little difficult if she knew her husband was having several affairs all year long."

He stiffened at the dig and turned cold pale blue eyes on his employer. "Mina doesn't know," he said softly, willing himself to believe it. Serena did call him a philander…where else could she have gotten it from? Rumors, he decided.

He raised a dark eyebrow, "are you sure about that?" He stood up and went to go get a water bottle, "want one?"

Long pale hair moved as he shook his head no. "She couldn't know…I'm very discreet."

He twisted the cap open and drink from it. He didn't readily answer, leaving the absurdity of his reply to hang between them. Wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand, he twisted the cap back on before leveling the other man with a "no bull shit" stare.

"Do you honestly believe that or are you living in denial? Either way, you better believe she knows your screwing other women."

He flinched and sighed. "I should stop…I know." But truthfully, he didn't like the idea of only sleeping with one woman till death do they part. It all seemed awfully boring and he didn't know how Darien did it but then again not every one was married to Serena.

"You've been saying that for months now," Darien pointed out dryly. He had no tolerance for fools and when it came to this, Malachite was a straight up fool. "Anyway," he said changing the subject, "I'm not going to be in two days from now. I have to do this thing for my mom."

"All day?"

He shook his head, no. "Supposed to do something with Serena." He really had no plans with her but he figured that day they could do something together to be caught on camera. They did have an image to uphold and it's been awhile since the two of them been out publicly while acting like a happy newlywed.

* * *

**Across town **

"**W**hat do you want Raye?" Amy asked as she sat across from her ex fiancée's sister.

Raye smiled and didn't let Amy's unhappy mood cloud hers. "I'm glad you finally agreed to brunch with me after asking you several times," she chided gently.

Amy rubbed the back of her neck, embarrassed by her ill manner. "It's not that I didn't want to come but…you remind me so much of Darien."

Sympathy softened her eyes and she covered the other woman's stiff hand with her own and squeezed. "Do not worry dear friend," she smiled assuring, "you and Darien will be together soon enough."

She gave her a quizzical look, her heart jumping at the thought. "Why do you say that?" hope shined through her voice and she leaned forward earnestly.

"Call it sister's intuition," Amy's face fell. "Hey! Don't doubt it," Raye said slightly offended. "I know these things and I feel it in my bones that you and Darien will be back together very soon." She skimmed the menu before putting it down, she knew what she wanted. "Darien misses you,"

"No, he doesn't. He probably hasn't even thought a second about me and the dreams we had that he tossed aside for Serena."

"He thinks about you...believe me." She wouldn't let him forget Amy anymore than she'd stop badgering him about his lousy wife. "She is the worst mistake he ever made and fortunately for him I'll be correcting it and I already have a plan in motion." She grinned.

"A plan?"

"Yes, a plan and I'm hoping you'll cooperate."

Amy bit her bottom lip, unsure. "Exactly what kind of plan?" She wanted him back but she didn't want to do anything illegal to get him and from the grin on Raye's face she had a feeling she'd be breaking something kind of rule.

"One that forces his hand and he has no choice but to admit his mistake." She smiled, confident in her plan, "and once that happens everything will go back to normal." She signaled for the waiter to come, "game?"

"It will get me Darien? You're serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"Okay," she said hesitantly, "I'm game."

* * *

Thank you all for reading. Can you see the plot? Yeah, it's about to come to a head next chapter... 


End file.
